The New Kid & New Love
by Gilly Bean2
Summary: AU Fantasy, no vamp, no slayer. Buffy transfers to a new school, and finds new friends, and love. Incomplete
1. First Period

The New Kid  
  
Rating: R Notes: Set in an alternate universe where Buffy isn't the slayer, and most the bad guys are not supernatural at all. It's just a normal high school. Set when Buffy is a junior. Disclaimer: I own none and I am just a minion. Feedback: Yes, PLEASE! It's a good idea, but I don't know how it sounds to the innocent bystanders. ;)  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Buffy walked into her new school, her black leather jacket slung over her shoulder. The matching skin-tight leather pants were sitting low on her hips, showing off her pierced and tattooed belly button. A delicate black vine wound it's way around the navel, with small green leaves and purple flowers. The small silver circle piercing the flesh had a tiny purple gem that hung down attached to it.  
  
On her feet she wore a pair of black-heeled leather boots. Her top was a bright red halter, with an open back. It was made of a slinky silk material that draped against her body beautifully. Her lips were done in a deep burgundy color, and her eyes were dark, heavily lined with black eyeliner and mascara. Her long blonde highlighted hair hung in fluffy clouds around her shoulders. A pair of black sunglasses as pushed up on her head, pulling her hair from her face.  
  
She glanced smoothly to the left, then to the right, and started walking straight ahead with a quick confident stride. She had just moved to town with her mother and sister. Her schools in L.A. had all kicked her out, and so her mother moved them out to the middle of nowhere.  
  
Finding the guidance office, she walked in. Buffy laid down a few pieces of paper, and looked out the window. She leaned back against the counter and watched the students passing by. Hearing her name being called, she waited for another moment before turning around, a bored look on her face. A rather ugly woman thrust a class schedule at her. Glancing down at it, she crumpled it into a ball before shoving it in her pocket.  
  
Frowning, the counselor looked at her for a minute. Finally, she opened her mouth, and started to speak. "Ms. Summers, a student escort will be here in a few moments to show you around. Have a seat over there, and wait." The counselor turned around, and walked into the back. Buffy looked around the drab office, and then went to slouch back in a chair. Her gaze drifted out the windows looking into the hall.  
  
She made certain that her eyes never stayed on anyone's eyes. She quickly grew bored, though, and closed her eyes. Leaning her head back, she rested for a moment.  
  
"Are you Buffy?" a timid feminine voice asked her. Opening her eyes, she saw a wide-eyed red head girl looking down at her. Standing, she nodded. The girl smiled back. "Hi, I'm Willow Rosenberg. I get to show you around today. You have first and second period with me, then 5th and 6th as well. And if I just keep talking, don't mind, I do that a lot."  
  
She smiled big at Buffy, who in return, smiled weakly. Following rather slowly behind Willow, Buffy took in the scenery, otherwise known as boys. One in particular caught her eye. Standing at a row of lockers, near a group of boys, was a tall bleached blond guy. He looked older then her, possibly a senior.  
  
He turned briefly, and his eyes met hers. Studying them for a moment, she slowly let her stare move on to the next guy, one whom she gave a slow smile to. That's right, Buffy, play it cool.  
  
Willow came to a stop in front of Buffy's locker assignment, which was only a few feet from where the blonde and gang was standing. She detected more then a few lingering looks from them, and many others in the hall as she placed her jacket in her locker. She knew she was asking for trouble today. She had dressed for it, and would accept making no less of an impression.  
  
Slowly striding down the hall behind Willow, she made her way into her first class room. She fully intended to be sent to the office by 4th period today. Sure, it was a little goal, but goals were goals. After all, that's all her parents seemed to want to drill into her head these days. Get some goals and make something of yourself. Sure, it wasn't exactly what they meant, but it would work for her.  
  
Pulling her glasses down, she sauntered into the class slowly, after most of the students had sat down. Just about all eyes were on her as she handed her wrinkled schedule to the teacher. He was fairly young, around 30, and not to bad looking. He smiled at her, and asked a bit about where she was at in her last English class. She shrugged.  
  
"Hadn't really cracked a book, so I really couldn't tell you." She trailed off, letting her fingers ideally flip through the books on his desk. Just as she finished talking, the door opened, and let in the stragglers. Both were seniors, doomed to repeat 11th grade English.  
  
Turning from Buffy, Mr. Kimble looked at the boys. "Mr. Connors, and Mr. Pryce, class starts at 7:50, not 7:55. I will expect you to be on time from now on." Buffy turned around and looked over her shoulder. The blond was in here, along with one of his minions. She made certain to look bored, and turned back to Mr. Kimble.  
  
The boys sat down, and the teacher turned his attention back to Buffy. "Ms. Summers, I need to ask you to remove those glasses during class time. Most teachers really wouldn't appreciate that. Lucky for you, I'm more laid back. Now, if you will sit in the seat behind Mr. Pryce back there, I will get you a book, and we can get started." Shrugging, Buffy pushed the glasses back up on her head. Looking back, the blonde waved a bit, to show whom he was.  
  
Buffy walked back towards the empty seat, and sat down in the chair. Immediately, she slumped back, and kicked her legs up on the rung under the blonde's chair. He glanced back, and raised an eyebrow, while she pretended not to notice.  
  
First period passed rather quickly, with Buffy participating seldom. Towards the end of class, Mr. Kimble did the dreaded. He called her up to the front to introduce herself. Muttering under her breath, she dragged herself to the front.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should say something witty about how I love this new town and all. Seeing as how I come from L.A., though, you can be assured this town is a hole. My name is Buffy Summers, and I am a junior here. This is my third school in as many years. I left the last one for trashing the principle's office. Left the one before that for accidentally burning down the gym. Anything else I should say?"  
  
She ended her short speech with a smirk directed at the teacher. Most of the students were slack jawed, while the two older boys merely raised their eyebrows at her. Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang, and they stood up. Most came close to her, mouths open to say something, and then they stopped, and left. She was smiling on the inside. Before lunch, most of the students would know about her, and chances were great that it would be exaggerated a bit. 


	2. Not so bad here

Buffy turned and headed out of the room, dropping her sunglasses back into place. Willow came up beside her, but was oddly quiet this time. The blond came up beside her and stuck his hand out towards her. "Name's Will, but you can call me Spike. Nice story you got, Summers. See you around some time."  
  
Before she could take his hand, he was gone. Spike, she thought. Odd nickname, but hers wasn't any better. At her last school, they had taken to calling her the school slayer. It had been shortened to slayer over time. Watching Spike retreat, Buffy smirked, and then looked at Willow.  
  
"So, what's the story with Will slash Spike?"  
  
Willow broke out of her blank staring gaze, and shrugged. "I don't know. He doesn't usually talk to me. Like at all. I'm not really one with the popular people. I'm book girl." Willow said it plainly, like it was something she just accepted. Buffy finally took a good look at Willow.  
  
"You know, if you want to change, all you have to do, is go for it. I wasn't exactly born this way." After having said that, Buffy went in and repeated the morning speech to her new class. Even the teacher didn't look capable of speech. Smirking, Buffy went towards the back of the room with Willow. Willow giggled nervously.  
  
Leaning over, she whispered to Buffy, "You like telling everyone that, don't you?" Smirking, Buffy nodded before slouching back in the chair. Class was boring, except for when the teacher told her, rather loudly too, that she needed to remove the glasses.  
  
By 4th period, people were stopping in the hallway, and watching her as she walked. She liked that. Stopping by her locker, she put her acquired books away, and threw her jacket over her shoulder. Pulling a cigarette out of her jacket pocket, she stuck it in her mouth, and lit it as she walked towards the rear doors.  
  
Spike saw her lighting up, and stared in disbelief. When she passed and turned slowly towards him, he smirked, and followed along side her to the doors. Kicking the door open, Buffy strode out into the grey day. Taking a long drag, she leaned against the wall, and had one leg bent against the wall. Spike stood there for a moment.  
  
"So, what's the story, pet? Really cause all that chaos and destruction?" He watched her for a moment as she took another drag. Blowing the smoke right at him, she nodded.  
  
"Yep, I really did. Funny things about schools, they don't get a happy from me." She finished the cigarette, and dropped it on the ground. Smashing the red ember with the toe of her boot, she went back inside the school, leaving Spike to stare at her for a moment before following.  
  
Lunch came after her 4th period class, and Buffy chose to sit on a windowsill, rather then at a table. She was quietly eating an apple, while staring out at the darkening sky. Willow was sitting nearby, along with a couple of others. After finishing the apple, Buffy went and stood near Willow.  
  
"So, red, you gonna introduce me to the buds?" Buffy had her sunglasses on again, effectively hiding that her eyes were jumping from person to person. Willow smiled at Buffy, and then looked at the others.  
  
"Guys, this is Buffy. She's new here, and I get to be her student escort." Willow said this a bit proudly. "Buffy, this is Xander, Oz, Tara, and Amy. We've been hanging together for years." Buffy smiled at each, while the girls looked uncomfortable around her. The dark haired boy, Xander, looked at her for a moment, nodded, and went back to eating his lunch.  
  
"So, is it true, did you really burn down your whole school?" Oz, a curious blue haired kid, asked the question. Chuckling, Buffy shook her head. The girls looked relieved, while Xander was uninterested, and Oz nodded briefly.  
  
"No, not the whole school.... Just the gym." Amy and Tara swallowed their soda down the wrong pipe, and started to cough, then turned to look at her. Amy recovered her voice first. "You're serious, aren't you?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of have this problem with authority figures. The problem is, I hate em. Last school I was at, I tore apart my principal's office, ending by super gluing all the desk drawers, file cabinets, and window's shut. He was less then thrilled. So, here I am." She smiled, and sat down next to Xander. He looked over at her, then reached over and took the glasses off her face. Frowning, she reached for them.  
  
Xander held the glasses out of her reach, and smiled. "Uh uh, not in here. I like eyes. Besides, how else am I supposed to fall madly in love with a rebel, if I can't ever look at her? Goal # 12 in life. Love a rebel. With or without a cause, that's up to you." Xander smirked, and brushed Buffy's nose with his finger, then handed the glasses back.  
  
She frowned, and shrugged, then stood and walked away. Leaving by the backdoor again, Buffy lit a cigarette up. So far, the school wasn't a total loss. At least some of the kids actually had personalities of their own. Taking a long drag, she closed her eyes, and leaned back. This school might not be a total waste after all.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Joyce watched as Buffy came home, shortly followed by Dawn. She was worn down by all of this. At least Dawn was a good kid. Buffy, she didn't know what to do with. Buffy used to be a good kid, she really was. Now... all that mattered to her, was herself. Joyce went back to unwrapping the small knick-knacks and photo's she had accumulated through out the years.  
  
Buffy went straight to her bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Turning her punk music up loud, she went through her clothes. Finding a black leather mini skirt, and a black sheer top, Buffy quickly shed her 'school' clothes, and put the leather on. She slid her feet into knee high leather boots, and sat down at her vanity.  
  
She quickly brushed out her hair, and then put hot rollers in. While her hair curled, she cleaned off the makeup on her face, and put on new makeup, starting with rimming her eyes with thick black mascara and eyeliner. Silver eye shadow completed her eyes. Next, she put on an opaque shimmer blush, and started to line her lips with a deep plum color. Finally, she filled the lips in with a slightly lighter plum color. Smiling at her reflection, she started to take the rollers out of her hair.  
  
Pulling it back, she tied it into a high ponytail. Letting a few curly tendrils hang down, she smiled, and took her coat from the bed, and shut off the loud thumping music. Shutting the door behind her, she made her way down the stairs.  
  
"Buffy, dinner is in half an hour." Joyce's voice drifted from the kitchen as Buffy rolled her eyes, and made her way to the front door. She left without acknowledging her mother's voice.  
  
Buffy made her way down the streets, walking with an apparent attitude. Hanging from her plum lips, was a lit cigarette. She made certain to keep her eyes away from anyone else, least she let them see her.  
  
Spike was coming out of a small shop. He held a small bag in his hands. Seeing the new girl across the street from him, he smiled. Walking with a smug smirk, he quickly crossed the street.  
  
"Buffy, innit right, pet?" Looking bored beyond belief, Buffy took a long drag, then looked over at him. Blowing the smoke towards him, she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and you are Will-slash-Spike, right?" She turned back to looking at the sidewalk in front of her. Spike's laugh sounded through the air.  
  
"Well, pet, I prefer Spike, or even Will, but yes, that'd be right." He took the cig from her hand quickly, and took a drag, before handing it back to her. The surprise on her face got him laughing again. "What, you think only people from L.A. can smoke?"  
  
Shrugging, she didn't reply to his question. Instead, she asked one of her own. "So, the accent. Not really California, is it? So, what's your story, 'pet'?" The endearment she said in a mocking sarcastic tone.  
  
Chuckling, Spike shrugged, mimicking her own moments before. "I moved over here to live with my uncle bout 3 years ago. Haven't wanted to lose my accent. It makes the girls all hot, you know. So, I work at keeping it. Surround myself with British music, and telly. Makes me feel all manly." She couldn't help but laugh with him after his answer.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Buffy came in late. It was well after midnight, and being that it was a school night, she was well past her 10 pm curfew. She had tagged along with Spike to go to the Bronze. The music was good, and she got to dance, which was even better. She smiled at the thought of going again, soon. She crept up to her room, and slipped out of her clothes. Smiling, Buffy slid under the covers, as bare as the day she was born.  
  
Spike walked home, a smile of satisfaction on his face. He liked Buffy. Felt like he could relate. Before he moved here, he had been a bit of a troublemaker himself. His parents had decided they couldn't handle him anymore, and had sent him to live with his mother's brother in California, Rupert Giles. His Uncle Rup wasn't so bad. He hadn't been keen on him in the beginning, but they worked out their issues, and Spike had settled down.  
  
He came in, whistling as he went. He knew he was late, but so long as he didn't make a habit of it, Uncle Rup didn't mind too much. There would be a small chat in the morning, and that would be the end of it. He stripped down to a pair of red boxers, and slipped into bed.  
  
Buffy woke refreshed, though a bit on the tired side. Her mother had no sympathy for her, though, as she woke her up that morning. Finally, assured that Buffy was awake, Joyce made her way down the hall to Dawn's room.  
  
Buffy slid from the bed, and closed her door. She walked to the closet, and dug around. Coming up with a pair of red satin pants, she slipped them on. They were smooth and felt great against her bare skin. They had a Japanese dragon pattern on them. Looking at her tops, she pulled out a long sleeved black satin top, which came only to her midsection before cropping in, and tying above her belly button. She threw her hair in the rollers again, and put her make up on while she waited for her hair to set.  
  
Smiling as she put on Fire Engine Red lipstick, Buffy thought about Spike. He was so hot; she didn't figure him to be single. But, single he was. He had a long relationship about a year before, but it had ended when the girl had been found to be cheating on him. Her loss, she figured. Buffy quickly did her eyes up, lining them with black eyeliner and mascara, then putting on silvery white shadow, and iridescent glitter around her eyes.  
  
Smiling at her reflection, she started to pull the rollers out. Fluffing her hair around her, she pulled the top part up on top of her head, and stuck two shiny black sticks in, to hold the bun in place. Finally, Buffy spritzed herself with an exotic perfume she had, and grabbed her jacket before heading down the stairs, and out the door.  
  
Joyce watched as Buffy flew from the house. She had heard her come in, and knew she should have talked to her about it last night, but she simply didn't have the energy left. Dawn saw the worried look on her mom's face, and gave her a hug, before she too left for school.  
  
Arriving at school, Buffy headed slowly for her locker. She opened it, and threw the coat in, but first stuck an unlit cigarette in her mouth. Letting it hang there, she pocketed her lighter, and slammed it shut. On the other side, was Principal Snyder. Buffy groaned as he took the cig from her, and snapped it in half before throwing it away. She muttered softly at herself as he dragged her away to his office.  
  
Spike came in the front doors just as Buffy was being pulled through the office doors. Frowning, he knew she was going to have to deal with that nazi, Snyder. He grabbed his books, and made it quickly to 1st period, but was on the lookout for her. She slunk in slowly halfway through class. Handing Mr. Kimble a note, she sat down behind Spike.  
  
Smirking, she kicked her feet up on the legs of Spike's desk, and waited for class to commence. It went by quickly, and ended soon. As she was leaving, a note was thrust into her hand. Before she could look to see who handed it to her, the crowded hall swallowed the person up. 


	3. Will-slash-Spike

**Sorry it took so long, been a busy few days, and it's only gonna get more busy. Won't be able to update until sometime next week. Thanks for the feedback, guys, and no, it won't be a buffy/xander. I'm totally into Spuffy. :)**  
  
Part 3  
  
Joyce watched as Buffy came home, shortly followed by Dawn. She was worn down by all of this. At least Dawn was a good kid. Buffy, she didn't know what to do with. Buffy used to be a good kid, she really was. Now... all that mattered to her, was herself. Joyce went back to unwrapping the small knick-knacks and photo's she had accumulated through out the years.  
  
Buffy went straight to her bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Turning her punk music up loud, she went through her clothes. Finding a black leather mini skirt, and a black sheer top, Buffy quickly shed her 'school' clothes, and put the leather on. She slid her feet into knee high leather boots, and sat down at her vanity.  
  
She quickly brushed out her hair, and then put hot rollers in. While her hair curled, she cleaned off the makeup on her face, and put on new makeup, starting with rimming her eyes with thick black mascara and eyeliner. Silver eye shadow completed her eyes. Next, she put on an opaque shimmer blush, and started to line her lips with a deep plum color. Finally, she filled the lips in with a slightly lighter plum color. Smiling at her reflection, she started to take the rollers out of her hair.  
  
Pulling it back, she tied it into a high ponytail. Letting a few curly tendrils hang down, she smiled, and took her coat from the bed, and shut off the loud thumping music. Shutting the door behind her, she made her way down the stairs.  
  
"Buffy, dinner is in half an hour." Joyce's voice drifted from the kitchen as Buffy rolled her eyes, and made her way to the front door. She left without acknowledging her mother's voice.  
  
Buffy made her way down the streets, walking with an apparent attitude. Hanging from her plum lips, was a lit cigarette. She made certain to keep her eyes away from anyone else, least she let them see her.  
  
Spike was coming out of a small shop. He held a small bag in his hands. Seeing the new girl across the street from him, he smiled. Walking with a smug smirk, he quickly crossed the street.  
  
"Buffy, innit right, pet?" Looking bored beyond belief Buffy took a long drag, then looked over at him. Blowing the smoke towards him, she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and you are Will-slash-Spike, right?" She turned back to looking at the sidewalk in front of her. Spike's laugh sounded through the air.  
  
"Well, pet, I prefer Spike, or even Will, but yes, that'd be right." He took the cig from her hand quickly, and took a drag, before handing it back to her. The surprise on her face got him laughing again. "What, you think only people from L.A. can smoke?"  
  
Shrugging, she didn't reply to his question. Instead, she asked one of her own. "So, the accent. Not really California, is it? So, what's your story, 'pet'?" The endearment she said in a mocking sarcastic tone.  
  
Chuckling, Spike shrugged, mimicking her own moments before. "I moved over here to live with my uncle bout 3 years ago. Haven't wanted to lose my accent. It makes the girls all hot, you know. So, I work at keeping it. Surround myself with British music, and telly. Makes me feel all manly." She couldn't help but laugh with him after his answer. 


	4. Trouble with Snyder

Chapter 4  
  
Buffy came in late. It was well after midnight, and being that it was a school night, she was well past her 10 pm curfew. She had tagged along with Spike to go to the Bronze. The music was good, and she got to dance, which was even better. She smiled at the thought of going again, soon. She crept up to her room, and slipped out of her clothes. Smiling, Buffy slid under the covers, as bare as the day she was born.  
  
Spike walked home, a smile of satisfaction on his face. He liked Buffy. Felt like he could relate. Before he moved here, he had been a bit of a troublemaker himself. His parents had decided they couldn't handle him anymore, and had sent him to live with his mother's brother in California, Rupert Giles. His Uncle Rup wasn't so bad. He hadn't been keen on him in the beginning, but they worked out their issues, and Spike had settled down.  
  
He came in, whistling as he went. He knew he was late, but so long as he didn't make a habit of it, Uncle Rup didn't mind too much. There would be a small chat in the morning, and that would be the end of it. He stripped down to a pair of red boxers, and slipped into bed.  
  
Buffy woke refreshed, though a bit on the tired side. Her mother had no sympathy for her, though, as she woke her up that morning. Finally, assured that Buffy was awake, Joyce made her way down the hall to Dawn's room.  
  
Buffy slid from the bed, and closed her door. She walked to the closet, and dug around. Coming up with a pair of red satin pants, she slipped them on. They were smooth and felt great against her bare skin. They had a Japanese dragon pattern on them. Looking at her tops, she pulled out a long sleeved black satin top, which came only to her midsection before cropping in, and tying above her belly button. She threw her hair in the rollers again, and put her make up on while she waited for her hair to set.  
  
Smiling as she put on Fire Engine Red lipstick, Buffy thought about Spike. He was so hot; she didn't figure him to be single. But, single he was. He had a long relationship about a year before, but it had ended when the girl had been found to be cheating on him. Her loss, she figured. Buffy quickly did her eyes up, lining them with black eyeliner and mascara, then putting on silvery white shadow, and iridescent glitter around her eyes.  
  
Smiling at her reflection, she started to pull the rollers out. Fluffing her hair around her, she pulled the top part up on top of her head, and stuck two shiny black sticks in, to hold the bun in place. Finally, Buffy spritzed herself with an exotic perfume she had, and grabbed her jacket before heading down the stairs, and out the door.  
  
Joyce watched as Buffy flew from the house. She had heard her come in, and knew she should have talked to her about it last night, but she simply didn't have the energy left. Dawn saw the worried look on her mom's face, and gave her a hug, before she too left for school.  
  
Arriving at school, Buffy headed slowly for her locker. She opened it, and threw the coat in, but first stuck an unlit cigarette in her mouth. Letting it hang there, she pocketed her lighter, and slammed it shut. On the other side, was Principal Snyder. Buffy groaned as he took the cig from her, and snapped it in half before throwing it away. She muttered softly at herself as he dragged her away to his office.  
  
Spike came in the front doors just as Buffy was being pulled through the office doors. Frowning, he knew she was going to have to deal with that nazi, Snyder. He grabbed his books, and made it quickly to 1st period, but was on the lookout for her. She slunk in slowly halfway through class. Handing Mr. Kimble a note, she sat down behind Spike.  
  
Smirking, she kicked her feet up on the legs of Spike's desk, and waited for class to commence. It went by quickly, and ended soon. As she was leaving, a note was thrust into her hand. Before she could look to see who handed it to her, the crowded hall swallowed the person up. 


	5. Brassed Off Buffy

Buffy quickly found her way to the only spot she knew she would get privacy from. The girl's bathroom. Sitting on the lid of the toilet, she opened the letter, and started to read.  
  
Saw you got into a spot of trouble this morning. Sorry bout that. Snyder's always on the lookout for anyone who might not be doing everything right. Meet me after school at the cemetery on 3rd and main. Got some stuff I think you'd like. Spike  
  
Buffy smiled and tucked the note into her back pocket before leaving the stall. The bell had already rung, so she was late for class. Shrugging, Buffy slowly made her way to the room, and sat down. Willow looked at her for a moment, and Buffy smiled in return. She was thrilled, but trying hard not to show it.  
  
Lunch finally arrived, and with it, a much needed break. Buffy quickly slipped outside, the unlit cig hanging from her brightly stained red lips. Spike saw where she was headed, and followed behind her. Just as she reached the doors, he slipped himself in next to her, and tossed an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Ello, gain, luv. Break time?" He smiled down at her, causing her belly to flutter softly. Chuckling, she nodded, and opened the door. They both lit up this time, and quickly smoked them down. Nothing was said, but they were defiantly eyeballing each other the whole time.  
  
As Buffy finished hers, she dropped it to the ground, and stomped it out. She looked up at him, and he smiled as the sunlight caught the glitter on her face, and made it shine.  
  
"So... what's this thing after school?" She brushed a stray hair out of her eyes as she looked up at him.  
  
"Just a little place I found, kinda made it mine. Thought maybe I'd take you there." He shrugged, as though it was no big deal, but it was. He had never taken anyone to his little place. Didn't think most people would want to know where he spent most his free time. She was different though. Spike instinctively knew Buffy wouldn't have a problem with it.  
  
Buffy just nodded, and looked out over the parking lot. Finally, Spike was finished as well, and slung his arm around her waist before taking her back through the halls. Several people noticed them together, and hardly any failed to see where he wore his arm. It was territorial, him making certain the guys in the school knew just who she would belong too.  
  
Drusilla Damon came out of the girl's room just in time to see Spike walk past, his arm around Buffy. She frowned, and her lips tightened together. Spike was hers. She had only made one little mistake, but she knew he still liked her, and Dru was damned if she would let some new kid take over her spot.  
  
Buffy glanced up towards Spike's locker, and saw the other kid from yesterday waiting for him. She knew his last name, Connors, but hadn't yet heard his first name. He was rather tall, and broadly built. He had dark brown hair, and equally dark eyes that looked her over the moment he spotted her with Spike.  
  
"Claiming her already, Spike? What ever happened to giving everyone a fair chance?" Angelus Connors held his arms out as he spoke to Spike. He had a casual smirk on his face, and then turned towards Buffy again. The smirk as replaced by a smile. "Angelus, though, you can call me Angel. Parents were Irish."  
  
Buffy merely nodded, and looked bored. She smirked at Angel, and then waved to Spike before slipping from his arms to walk down the hall towards the cafeteria. Spike and Angel both watched while she walked away. Without turning from her backside, Spike spoke to Angel.  
  
"Don't even think it, mate. She's mine."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Buffy slammed her locker shut, leaving her books in it for the night. Slinging her coat over her shoulder, Buffy left the school quickly. Willow caught up to her, dragging a half drooling Xander along behind her.  
  
"Buffy, wait!" Buffy reluctantly came to a stop. She wasn't sure what it was about this girl, but Buffy had a hard time telling her to go away. She actually didn't mind hanging out with Willow. Regardless of what most the other kids felt about Willow, Buffy found her to be refreshing, and to have a great sense of humor. Turning, Buffy smiled slightly at the two teens in front of her.  
  
"We were just wondering, well... what you might be doing tonight, and if you might want to go get burgers or something with us?" Xander stayed pretty quiet, and Buffy just watched Willow for a moment.  
  
"Well, I'm going to meet someone in a few, but maybe later? Round 5:30-6pm? Where at?" Willow smiled, and Xander turned around to whisper, "YES!!" to himself.  
  
"We go to a little place by the campus of Sunnydale U. It's called "Mom and Pop's Pizza", oh, but you don't have to just have pizza. They have all kinds of stuff, and video games, too." Buffy smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sounds great. I'll be there by 6 at the latest." She gave them a small wave, and took off. About 15 minutes later, Buffy came to a stop in front of the cemetery Spike told her about. Walking cautiously, she entered it. She didn't see him anywhere, so she started walking around, looking at the head stones as she did.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Spike was running late. A teacher stopped him on his way out the door. Muttering to himself, he unlocked his Desoto, and slid behind the wheel. This car was his pride and joy. It wasn't much more then a bucket of rust when he first got it, and now, she was restored almost completely. The body was in excellent condition, and the engine purred under his skilled hands. Steering it out of the parking lot, he pressed the accelerator, and tore down the street.  
  
He squealed to a stop in front of the graveyard, and got out, locking the black car up behind him. He saw Buffy looking at the headstones as he walked in. He crept quietly up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her belly. She squealed, and turned around to slug him across the face.  
  
"Don't you EVER do that to someone in a grave yard again! That was SO not cool!" She flustered, stomping around for a moment as her racing heart settled into a quiet beat again. Finally, she turned to look at him again, and say him holding his nose as he stared at her with an amused smile.  
  
"Nice one, pet. I bet you hit all the guys on the first date, don't you?" He smirked as he watched her. She growled her answer, before she turned to stomp out of there. 


	6. The Crypt

Chapter 6  
  
Buffy stomped off as Spike was left holding his nose, and frowning. Bloody hell, it was just a joke. He hurried off after her, and caught up to her near the front gate. He went out on a limb, and put his hand on her shoulder, though he did duck as she started to turn around.  
  
Noticing she wasn't trying to deck him, he peeked an eye open, then looked up at Buffy with a sheepish grin. He straightened up, and smiled at her.  
  
"Come on, now, pet, was just a bit of a joke. Didn't mean anything by it. Now, come on, show me that smile, and let's go see my secret?" His eyes pleaded with her as he leaned towards her, resting his forehead on hers.  
  
Buffy tried to scowl and frown, she really did, but goodness, he was so cute when he smiled at her that way. She made certain her sigh sounded exasperated before she finally nodded, and let him drag her towards the back of the graveyard.  
  
Buffy cautiously stepped over the graves, feeling like it was morally wrong to step where someone lay dead. She watched as they came to the back corner, where a bunch of trees were standing. The corner was shaded, and over grown, with no fresh plots here, just several really old ones, and a couple of old falling apart crypts.  
  
Looking behind him for a moment, Spike watched as Buffy looked around him, then he opened the door to one of the crypts. Buffy's eyes widened for a moment, then she laughed and followed him in. The ceiling and sides had small stained glass windows, and the sunlight filtered in through them, sending brilliant colors around the room.  
  
Buffy looked around the place, noting the bean bag chair, and stack of old novels. There was also a small radio in the room, and several blankets on the floor, acting as rugs. A small battery operated clock sat on the floor next to the radio. There was a small stack of CD's near the radio as well.  
  
Smiling as she looked around, Buffy walked over to the beanbag chair, and flopped down. She looked up at him and asked, "Now, just how did you end up with this place?"  
  
Spike smiled as he took his long black duster off, and let it fall to the floor. He sat on the floor in front of her, letting her arms rest on his knees. She was so beautiful sitting there, with the red light falling on her hair, and blue on her face.  
  
"I stumbled upon it one day, and liked it. The folks in here have been dead for nearly a 100 years, so don't figure they'd mind much if I took up residence." He looked around, indicating the small plaques in the walls, which indicated who was inside of the walls. "I needed a place to go to be alone, so here I am."  
  
Buffy nodded and leaned over to flip through the CD's. None of them caught her eye, until the last one. Smiling, she slipped it in, and hit play. Soon, the sounds of Bette Midler filled the air. She laughed as she listened to her favorite song. "Never woulda pegged you as a Beaches fiend, Spike."  
  
He was slightly embarrassed, and blushed. "Hey, there's a few good songs. Sides, gotta keep something in here for the ladies, don't I?"  
  
Buffy wasn't sure why, but at the mention of that, she felt uneasy. She hadn't wanted to think about Spike bringing other girls here. She sat back, and looked at some of the book titles before noticing the clock. It was nearly 4:30, and she knew her mother would be furious.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's been fun, but I gotta jet. See you at school tomorrow?" She stood, and started to leave, not waiting for an answer. His hand pushed the door shut just as she started to open it. She turned and he was suddenly towering over her. His arms were both on the door at her back, and he was leaned down a bit.  
  
"Sorry, luv, but I wasn't ready to let you slip away yet." He watched her for a moment as she swallowed heavily. Her Adams apple bobbed nervously and she closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. Her small pink tongue darted over her lips to moisten them. They had become very dry as she stood there.  
  
He very nearly groaned at the sight of her tongue on her lip. Spike held it in check, and let his eyes drift to hers. She was nervous, but hell, so was he. After another minute, he pushed away from the door. Forcing a smile on his tense face, he looked at her as she opened the door, and shot out of the crypt like a frightened rabbit.  
  
He watched her dart off through the graveyard, and then he slammed his fist into the wall. Growling at himself, he went over and stopped the CD. Grabbing his duster, he stalked to his car with the stealth of a panther. He squealed off quickly, and came slamming to a halt in his uncle's driveway. "Damn girls, anyhow..." he thought to himself before going into the small house. 


	7. Being grounded and passing notes

***Ok, guys, this one is just kinda cute, at least at the end. Brought back memories of being in school for me. Hope you enjoy :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Buffy went in the house, knowing that her mother would be mad as a wet hornet. She set her bag down, and went to face the music. Glancing at her mother as she walked in the kitchen, she grabbed a knife, and started helping to slice the vegetables laid out for the salad.  
  
"Elizabeth Anne Summers, you are grounded. I don't care to hear any more excuses, any more reasons, anymore pouting. You will come home immediately after school, and you will do your homework. After homework, you will help with dinner and dishes, and then you will go to your room afterwards. No going out at night, no boys after school, no phone calls. Do you understand me?"  
  
Joyce held her voice firm, and looked at Buffy. Buffy looked back, and nodded, then continued to chop the vegetables. After a few minutes, and half a bowl of cucumbers later, Buffy hesitantly asked, "Can I call Willow? She's expecting me to meet her for dinner at 6, and I don't want her to think I bailed on them."  
  
Joyce nodded quickly, though added, "Make sure it's quick."  
  
Buffy mumbled to herself as she called Willow. She wasn't there, but her parents took a message for her. Great, they are likely there and waiting, and will think the worst of me. Buffy looked back at her mother, and sighed. She had been really hard on her mom the last year or so, and it was taking it's toll. These rules would be best for everyone if she just stuck with them. Grumbling, Buffy decided it would be best to give this place a shot. Besides, it wasn't nearly so bad as any of the other schools she had been too in the last few years.  
  
******************************  
  
Willow sat next to Xander in a booth at Mom and Pop's, and looked at her watch. It was 20 after 6, and still no Buffy. Xander kept telling her that they had been stood up, but Willow didn't want to believe it. Every time the door opened, she looked, hoping that her new friend would walk through.  
  
Finally, at nearly 7, they gave up waiting. Xander walked Willow home, and she parted with a hug from him. Her parents would be gone for almost a week. They left only about an hour ago for a business trip. Knowing the drill, Willow went to look at the note left by her parents, and pocketed the cash they gave her for food. The note had your standard, no party, no boy rules listed, and then, at the end, there was a message that Buffy had called, and wouldn't be able to make it because she got grounded.  
  
She started to smile, not because Buffy was grounded, but because she hadn't meant to ditch them. Buffy had even thought to call and let her know. Willow felt good about that. She started to hum a song she liked as she started to do her homework.  
  
******************************  
  
Spike was in his room, heavy metal blaring from the speakers. He was laying on his bed, arms folded under his head, eyes staring vacantly towards the ceiling. His hand was throbbing. It was swollen, and slightly scraped up from hitting the brick wall in the crypt. He had no idea what possessed him to do that, but he just didn't like that he couldn't control himself around Buffy.  
  
She wasn't like any girl he had ever known. She was sweet, but tried not to show it. Her shell was meant to be hard, to be bad, but he could see through the act she put up. He didn't know what her story was, but he would bet it wasn't a happy one.  
  
He laid there thinking about her for a bit more, until the phone rang. He turned the stereo down and answered it.  
  
" 'Lo?" He said into the phone.  
  
"Spike, what's happening, my man?" Angel, great. Just what I need, a lecture about how unfair I was about sharing Buffy.  
  
"No so bad, you?" Spike waited for it, and wasn't disappointed to hear the lecture start.  
  
"Well, you know, Spike, I would be better if I had gotten a chance to woo the new kid. She's friggin hot man! That tight little-"  
  
"Don't say it. Don't bloody well say it, if you know what's good for you." Spike's jaw was tensed, and his muscles in his cheek were clenching slightly with his teeth. "I have not done anything yet. She's free to choose who she wants. Not my fault she has taste, mate." Angel's deep laugh filled the phone, and Spike knew the tension was gone.  
  
They talked for a bit longer about school in general, and trying out for the wrestling team next week. Spike loved wrestling, and knew he would make the team. He was damn good, even if he was saying so himself. After hanging up, he turned the music up again, and let his head drift towards Buffy again.  
  
******************************  
  
The next morning, Buffy pulled herself out of the shower, and dried her hair. She had spent a quiet night at home, and her mother had talked to her for a while about school, and her social life. They had struck a deal. For every test she brought home with a B or higher on it, she would be allowed to go out for one night, weeknight or weekend. At the end of the semester, if she finished with all C+ or higher, she would be ungrounded.  
  
Overall, not to bad of a deal. Not a great one, but she could have Willow help her with the smarts of it. She was also allowed to go to the library with Willow after school for 2 hours at a time. Her mother would be calling to make certain she was actually at the library when she said she was.  
  
Pulling her fingers through her drying hair, Buffy quickly pulled it into two french braids. She went through her drawers and found a cute black thin sweater, with a v-neck, and cropped bottom, and a red plaid schoolgirl skirt. It had two black buckles on the side, which was all that held it on. She put a red ribbon tied into a bow at the end of each braid, then pulled on black fishnet stockings. Finally, she pulled on her boots, and smiled at the reflection she cast.  
  
Quickly putting red lipstick on, and black mascara and eyeliner, she darted out the door, waving goodbye to her mother. She met Willow down the road, and smiled at her.  
  
"Willow, hi! I'm sorry about last night, my mom kinda went ape shit on me about being out the night before, and not coming home right away after school. Anyway, it's no biggie, but I'm grounded for a while." Willow frowned at that, and nodded. Looks like her new friend was going to be occupied elsewhere for a while.  
  
"But, she did say that when I bring home a B or A on any test, I get a night out. I also am allowed to study for up to 2 hours a day, after school in the library, with you!" Buffy smiled at her friend. "So, what do ya say? Study buddies?"  
  
Willow smiled. "I would like that. I think I can manage to help you get at least a B. I mean if I can get A's, B's should be no problem at all!"  
  
They walked to school quickly, talking about the details on Buffy and Spike, about other boys, clothes, and grades. Finally arriving, they stopped to put Buffy's stuff in her locker, and made it to Mr. Kimble's room in record time. They were just starting to gossip about some of the other students Buffy didn't know, when Spike and Angel showed up and sat behind them.  
  
"Ladies, morning." Spike said in his beautiful accent. Angel merely nodded, and looked at Willow for a moment. He almost seemed to be studying her face for a minute, and then turned to look at Buffy. Buffy smiled at Spike, briefly, then turned to talk to Willow, effectively ignoring Spike.  
  
Angel held back a snicker at the dumbfounded look on Spike's face. Spike was about to say something when Mr. Kimble came in and called the class to attention. Frowning, he started a note.  
  
Buffy, Sorry if I scared you yesterday. Wasn't my intention. Soda's at Mom and Pop's after school? -Spike  
  
He passed it along to Buffy, who read it quickly. She frowned for a moment. He was asking her out, kinda. Damn, she couldn't go, either! Sighing, she quickly penned her response.  
  
No, can't, sorry, got plans. -B  
  
Slipping it to him, she focused her attention on the class discussion. Spike frowned when he read her reply.  
  
What kind of plans? -S  
  
Shoving it back at her, he slouched back in his seat. She read it, and wrote her response.  
  
The kind that involve being grounded. -B  
  
She let it slip to his hand, and went back to taking notes from the board. Spike read it, and nearly groaned out loud.  
  
Man, that sucks. Cause of the other night when we were late? -s  
  
He slipped the note to her again. She read, and replied quickly this time.  
  
Duh!!! -B  
  
Handing it back to him, she continued with the note taking. He sighed and wrote one more to her before the bell rang.  
  
I'm sorry, love. Didn't mean to get you in trouble. -S  
  
He slid it into her hand as he walked out of class with everyone else. She read it quickly, and sighed, before sliding it into her pocket. 


	8. Study Hour

Chapter 8  
  
Buffy walked towards the library after school. She had talked to her mother, and was allowed to stay after. After talking to Willow during lunch, they decided the best course of action would be to catch her up as quickly as possible, and to start focusing on her studies.  
  
Buffy wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but she was even less thrilled with the idea of being permanently attached to her bedroom. Catch up now, slack off later, and she would be sitting good. Willow caught up to her just outside the library, and pulled her aside for a moment.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Giles... he's kinda strange. Stuffy, you know... a librarian. Anyway, we will get kicked out for talking too much, so we'll just use notes for stuff. Is that ok?" Buffy just shrugged, and said, "Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
Entering the library quietly, Buffy was surprised to hear her name said. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. Her and Willow stopped to listen. The voice was quiet, muffled, but they could hear it.  
  
"So, I take it you like this err girl?"  
  
"Uncle Rup, would I be here asking advice if I didn't? She's different. I don't know how to explain it. It's like she wants everyone to think she's something different then she is. Bloody good looking, too. And the skirts she wears-"  
  
"Yes, yes, I get the idea, William. What do you need me for, though?"  
  
"Well, she's grounded, and I found out from a friend of a friend that she needs to do well on tests and pass her classes. I was hoping you could help her a bit. She's allowed to come here after schoo-"  
  
Interrupting again, Mr. Giles said, "Oh, yes! I spoke with a parent today, Joyce Summers. Her daughter Elizabeth will be here after school!"  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"She goes by Buffy, not Elizabeth."  
  
Buffy blushed, and quickly pulled Willow out of the room when she heard the voices coming closer. She slapped a hand over her own mouth. She pulled Willow to the bathroom across the hall, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Willow, act like we weren't in there. I don't think he would want to know we heard that." Giggling, Willow nodded, and they left the bathroom.  
  
Across the hall, Spike watched them come out, and smiled at Buffy. He went up to her, and looked down at the two girls.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing here, love? Didn't you have to go home after school?"  
  
Shaking her head, Buffy watched him as they walked to the library again. "No, I am allowed to stay after to study at the library. Can't go anywhere else, but I can go here." Spike nodded, and grinned.  
  
"Perfect! I can stay and help. My uncle can too. He's the librarian."  
  
Willow blinked. She hadn't known that. Oh well, she figured. Not like she knew everything.  
  
They all settled down, and started to help Buffy with her make up and current homework. They didn't even realize how late it was getting, until Joyce came in to pick the girls up. She talked with Mr. Giles for a few minutes, and then they left.  
  
************************************  
  
Spike sat at the desk in his uncle's office, and smiled. Perfect. He could spend time with her here, and her mother wouldn't even worry. Buffy had picked up on the work rather quickly, only having a bit of trouble with the algebra course she was taking. At this rate, he figured she would be ungrounded quickly.  
  
He smiled to himself as he packed his books up, and went to his car. Maybe he could even convince her mother to let him drive her home sometime soon. Whistling as he walked, Spike was oblivious to the dark haired girl who was staring at him, seething as she watched. 


	9. Mid Terms

Chapter 9  
  
Buffy quickly threw on a pair of jeans, and a black halter-top. Her long hair was brushed straight, and hung around her shoulders. Her makeup was light, and all she had on her lips, was shiny lip-gloss. She ran out the door, and down the stairs. Grabbing a glass of orange juice from the table, she quickly drank it and pocketed a granola bar.  
  
Leaning up to her mom as she sat the glass down, she kissed her cheek before grabbing her books, and leaving. Just as Buffy went out the door, Joyce heard Spike drive up and honk. Joyce smiled, and thought over the last month. Buffy had changed. She was more like the girl she had been before the divorce. She still had trouble, here and there, but for the most part, she was much better.  
  
She no longer ignored her mother and sister, but rather enjoyed being around them. She even took Dawn with her on the nights she went to Willow's for movies. Her test scores were much better, all averaging a B, with one A. Her semester grades were coming in today, but Joyce knew she had nothing to worry about.  
  
What had initially been a very stressful unwanted move had become a godsend to her. She had her daughter back, and wouldn't trade it in for anything. Dawn came down stairs a bit later, and ate her breakfast before walking to school.  
  
*******************************  
  
Buffy smiled as she slid into Spike's car. They had been dating for nearly a month now, and she was the happiest she had been in a long time. Leaning over, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and they drove to grab Willow from her place.  
  
Willow had taken a liking to Spike's friend, Angel, and they were trying to encourage the connection as much as possible. The only problem was, Angel didn't really know Willow. Every time Willow tried to talk with him, she clamed up, and freaked.  
  
Beeping the horn, Spike waited for a moment, then turned to talk with Buffy while they waited.  
  
"So, grades come in... You think they went ok?"  
  
Buffy nodded, and smiled at him. "I think, that between you, Willow, and Giles, I am going to bring home at least B's, if not maybe an A or two. Mom will be so psyched when she sees them. Good bye grounding, hello social life!"  
  
Just then, Willow came out, cowering under a long coat hugged tightly to her body. Buffy giggled softly. She had gone over to Willow's for a few minutes the night before, and got an outfit picked out for Willow.  
  
The skirt was short, but not tiny. It was made from thin navy corduroy. The top Buffy had picked was a light blue knit sweater. It was v-necked, and thin, and rather form fitting. Her legs were covered in light blue tights that were mostly sheer, and her on feet were thick soled navy blue knee high boots.  
  
The top was tighter then Willow would have liked, and the skirt, shorter then she wanted. She had pale makeup on her face, and peach flavored lip- gloss making her lips shine. Her thick red hair was down, and curled. Smiling at her, Buffy let out a wolf whistle.  
  
"Willow! You go girl! If he doesn't notice you now, then he's blind!"  
  
They chatted as they drove to school, and as they started to get out of the car, Angel drove up next to them in his silver convertible Camero. His parents were more then slightly loaded, and he liked to flaunt it every chance he got. Buffy leaned into the back, and quickly shed Willow of her coat.  
  
Whimpering softly, Willow got out of the car, and then made sure she recalled the words Buffy had told her. Mentally going over her checklist, she stood up straight. Next, she made certain she was smiling. Third on the list was to walk with them, and actively participate in any conversation that might ensue. That's where Willow faltered every time.  
  
Angel slid out of his car, and tossed his black sunglasses on the passengers seat. He looked over at Spike, Buffy, and Willow, then shut his door, and pocketed the keys. He had been noticing the quiet girl hanging around allot lately, but she never said much. Not a bad body on her, either. Maybe it's a good thing she doesn't talk. He hated girls who talked too much.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Willow started by talking just to Buffy, or Spike when he asked her something. After a few minutes of walking with the other 3, she was relaxing a bit. She even answered a question about English class when Angel asked it. Smiling to herself, she walked along with them. Maybe this wasn't so hard after all. 


	10. The Grades

Chapter 10  
  
Angel cornered Spike in the locker room after gym class.  
  
"So, tell me, this friend of Buffy's, she into me, or what? She follows around like a lost puppy."  
  
Spike chuckled a bit, but held his tongue. "Not sure, mate. Why not ask her and find out? Hell, ask her to the movies with us Friday night. Buffy's gonna be ungrounded as of today, and we plan to go out and celebrate. You two are more then welcome to come." Spike finished pulling his black jeans up over his tanned muscular legs, and pulled his black tee shirt on. Over it, he slid his arms into his red silk button down shirt. Pulling a comb through his damp hair, he waited for a response.  
  
Angel thought about it for a moment, and shrugged. "Why not. Hey, at the very least, she doesn't talk much. Should be alright." He thought about it for another moment, and then nodded. "Yeah... I think I will. Girls gonna have the night of her life. Bet she never thought anyone like me would ask her out." He smirked at his reflection as he ran his gel-coated fingers through his damn hair, spiking it up.  
  
Slamming his locker shut, Angel left Spike pondering for a moment. He suddenly wasn't so certain that it was a good idea to let Angel ask Willow out. Not his call, though. All he could do was make sure he treated her decent.  
  
***************************************  
  
Willow sat with Buffy in the library after school. Her grades were in front of her. She had B's in 3 classes, 2 A's, and one D. Her mother wasn't going to be happy. She wanted all c's or higher. She had totally bombed on the algebra final. Sighing softly, she waited for Spike to show up. He was usually a few minutes later then the girls, because he had gym class last hour, and liked to shower up afterwards.  
  
Willow rubbed Buffy's back as she let her head hit the table. Muttering in frustration, she finally just took the paper, and tossed it in the air. Spike wandered in just as the paper came to rest at his feet. Bending down, he picked the grades up.  
  
He read them silently, and sighed. Spike sat next to Buffy on the other side, and rubbed her back as well. When Buffy looked up, her face was damp, and her eyes were red. "She's going to be so mad! I worked so hard! Mrs. Ackers is so mean! I did the work! I should have gotten the grades!" Her lower lip shook as she looked at Spike, and he could do nothing but take her into his arms, and hold her.  
  
***************************************  
  
Driving into the Summer's driveway, Spike sat with Buffy for a moment. She knew that her mother would be waiting inside to tell her she was still grounded. The school mailed out grades, as well as giving a copy to the students. Their way of making sure parents saw them, she guessed.  
  
"Buff.. Maybe it won't be that bad. She knows how hard you've been working. She might just be all right with this. Especially with the A's. Come on now, cheer up, love. Things will work out. And hey, if not, we'll just work harder on algebra next term. Maybe do extra work, and bring up your GPA." She sniffled slightly, and rubbed at her drippy nose with a crumpled tissue.  
  
"Yeah... maybe." Her voice was soft, and he knew that she didn't want to try anymore. Sighing, he hugged her, and got out of the car. Walking around to the other side, he let her out, and walked with her to the door. Her mom and sister were both inside. Her mom to yell, and her sister to tease.  
  
It started to feel overwhelming, and she started to tear up again. Spike caught her to him, and hugged her tightly. Kissing the top of her head, he wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled. "Come now, love, show us a smile.  
  
Finally, they entered the door. Her mom was sitting on the couch, a disapproving look on her face as she held the grades in her hand. Dawn sat watching TV.  
  
"Buffy, you're home. Good. I think maybe it's time to talk about these grades. Spike, can you stay in here with Dawn, while I go and talk to Buffy in the kitchen?"  
  
_________________  
  
If you can't tell, I have alot of time on my hands today. Reap the benefits, guys. God, I love this story. ;) (Course, I might be a bit biased) 


	11. The Talk

Chapter 11  
  
Spike sat with Dawn while Buffy stumbled behind her mother towards the kitchen. Her eyes were tearing up again, but Buffy refused to let them fall. Joyce pushed through to the kitchen, and waited for Buffy to follow.  
  
Smiling at Buffy, Joyce pointed to the counter. On it was a bouquet of flowers, a bunch of balloons with ones that said "Congratulations" on them, and a small cake that read, "Congratulations Buffy!" in bright blues and greens.  
  
Buffy blinked, and looked at all the stuff on the counter. "Is... Is that all for me?" She asked in a soft voice. Joyce nodded, the smile still on her face.  
  
"Buffy, I know I said I wanted all c's, but I think that you worked very hard to get what you did, and I am proud of you, no matter what. Just, try harder on the math next semester, and I'll be happy, even if you still get a D."  
  
Joyce came up behind Buffy, and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close. Buffy returned the hug, and stopped wanting to cry finally. Whispering softly, she said "Thank you" to her mom. Pulling back, Joyce wiped the stray tears from Buffy's face, and smiled. "Alright, no go grab Spike and Dawn so we can have some cake. Dawn's been bugging me for it all afternoon!"  
  
***************************************  
  
Buffy sat on the couch, cuddled up to Spike as they watched "Interview with a Vampire" for the 3rd time. She liked the movie, but Spike said it wasn't right. He kept saying there was no way vampires were like that. He kept insisting that they were beasts, demons, and monsters. Buffy just laughed and shrugged.  
  
Eventually, though, he had to leave. It was still a weeknight, and they had school the next day. Buffy walked him to the door, and stood out on the porch with him for a few minutes, softly talking about school the next day. At the end, when he said goodbye, he leaned over, and gently placed his lips on hers. Though they had been going out for a while, they didn't kiss much yet, because Buffy wasn't comfortable with it.  
  
His lips were soft against hers, at first, gentle and slow. After a moment, her own lips parted slightly, and her hands wound around his neck, pulling him closer. He leaned down further, and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue across her lower lip.  
  
And then he was gone. Before she could even cry out at the loss of his hard arms around her, he was halfway to the car. As he got in, he waved at her, and then took off down the street.  
  
***************************************  
  
The next day, during 1st period, Buffy saw Angel pass a note back to Willow. Willow's face was bright red as she opened it, and started to read.  
  
Heard Spike was taking Buffy to the movie's Friday, wanna tag along with me?  
  
Blushing brightly still, she neatly penned in her response.  
  
I will have to check, may have other things going on. -Willow  
  
She slid it back to him, and gave Buffy discreet thumbs up. Angel took the paper and read it, then chuckled. It wasn't something girls normally did to him; ask him to wait like that. He could hear Willow flipping through papers, and he turned to see her looking at her date book. He responded simply with one short word.  
  
Whatever  
  
Slipping it back to her, she took it and read it. Tugging at her lip, she felt confused. Wasn't that supposed to work? It always did for Buffy... Willow closed her date book, and penned in a quick response as well.  
  
I'm free  
  
She slipped it into his hand, and went back to listening to Mr. Kimble. Angel smiled when he saw the response. He wrote back to her.  
  
Pick you up at Buffy's at 8?  
  
Buffy sat watching, and smiled big. She tapped Spike at one point, and nodded her head in Willow's direction. Willow was beaming brightly, and penned in her response.  
  
Works for me. See you there. -Willow  
  
Angel smirked slightly, and tucked the note away.  
  
***************************************  
  
After class, Buffy pulled Willow aside.  
  
"Dish girl, what was all the note writing?"  
  
Spike leaned up against the locker, and listened to the girls talk.  
  
"He asked me out! I played it cool though. Told him I had to check my calendar. I did, too, I checked it! I was free, so I have a date." Willow jumped up and down a bit, and squealed. Buffy laughed and hugged her friend.  
  
Spike watched them for a moment, and then thought about Angel. He hoped he would treat Willow well, and not like a plaything, as he had with his last 3 girlfriends. 


	12. Date Night

Chapter 12  
  
Buffy and Willow met after school Friday at Buffy's locker. She dug through, and grabbed the books she would need for the weekend, and they went to the parking lot. Spike would be dropping them both off at Buffy's house that afternoon, where Buffy was going to do Willow's hair and make- up, and find her something to wear for their double date later that night.  
  
As the girls rushed in to the house, Joyce was in the kitchen, making up a pasta salad for the girls to snack on before the big night. Joyce was happy. Her girls were both doing well in school, and she stopped cringing every time she had to answer the phone. Things were going well, and her ex was even sending the child support he was supposed to send.  
  
Overall, things were good. Joyce could finally relax, and concentrate on the gallery she worked at. She sat stirring the cooling noodles as she drifted off in thought. Earlier in the week, a rather handsome Englishmen had come into the shop, and Joyce had been surprised to find her self flirting with him. She smiled as she found herself hoping that he would come back.  
  
***********************************  
  
Spike and Angel stood on the front step, and Spike reached out to knock. Dawn answered the door after a few moments, and let them both in.  
  
"They're still primping. Give em a few." Dawn shrugged, and sat down on the sofa, and switched the channel to MTV. Angel looked around at the house, then sat down on the sofa with Dawn, and listened to the video playing.  
  
***********************************  
  
Joyce poked her head into the bedroom, and smiled. Both girls looked lovely. Willow's hair was spiraling down her back in long bouncy curls. She was dressed in a black pleated skirt held together with two large silver pins. The top was a short-sleeved white v-neck sweater with silver sparkles woven through it.  
  
Her face and hair both shimmered with silver glitter as well, and on Willow's feet, she wore a pair of chunky healed black knee high boots. Buffy, on the other hand, was wearing a knee length jean skirt with a split down the middle. Sewn into the split was a flared scrap of pale blue flowered material.  
  
On top, Buffy wore a lace camisole in the same light blue color. Her makeup was light, which was a refreshing change from the heavy dark colors she had been wearing. Buffy's hair was braided into one thick French braid, and a large blue flower was tucked behind her ear.  
  
"Girls. date time. The guys are waiting down stairs for you." Joyce smiled and left the room, going down the stairs to the living room.  
  
"Hello William, it's good to see you." She turned towards Angel. "And you must be Angel? It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Joyce, Buffy's mother." Angel stood and shook her hand, then sat back down without saying anything.  
  
Rude, Joyce thought. Shrugging, she went into the kitchen, so the girls could snag the boys and run. She had already told Buffy that afternoon that she had to be home by midnight. Since Willow was spending that night, that meant her as well.  
  
The girls came down the stairs, Buffy in the lead. Spike smiled up at her, and she walked over to him. Leaning up, she kissed him softly. Willow stood slightly behind her, not sure of what to do. Angel finally looked up from the video, and flashed a smile at her.  
  
"Well, bout time, ladies. Movie's gonna start soon. Let's go." Angel said quickly as he walked out the front door. He didn't wait for Willow, just left her to follow behind him.  
  
Willow frowned, then walked out the door, followed by Buffy and Spike. Spike held his groan in, knowing that it would only upset the girls. At the car, Angel got in the front passengers seat, making it clear that the girls got the back. Spike frowned again as he slid into the front seat.  
  
*************************************  
  
After the movie, Spike steered Buffy to the front seat before Angel got a chance. He had been rather quiet and distant all night, and Willow was upset by it. She just wanted to go home and curl up in bed.  
  
Buffy slid into her seat, and smiled at Spike while holding his hand in the middle. Spike thought she looked beautiful tonight, and hadn't stopped telling her since they arrived at the movies.  
  
Willow kept her eyes focused out the window, trying to ignore the silence in the back. Finally, Angel broke it.  
  
"You look good tonight, Willow. Did you like the movie?" He looked over at her, and smiled in his cocky manner when Willow turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Thank you, Angel. The movie was good." Would have been better if I hadn't had to pay my own way, but who am I to complain? She thought to herself.  
  
"I was thinking maybe you could come with me to Mom and Pop's tomorrow night?" he asked her. Willow thought about it for a moment, but instinctively knew she didn't want to go out with him again. He just wasn't that much fun.  
  
"I would like to, but I have to go do some stuff with my family tomorrow."  
  
Buffy listened to the exchange in the backseat, and knew Willow was lying, but she had also seen how Willow wasn't exactly having fun tonight. Sighing, she frowned.  
  
Spike also frowned, but had a feeling this would happen. Angel just wasn't a good boyfriend. He expected that girls would fawn over him, and he almost demanded it. To have someone not fawn over him was a shock to his system.  
  
*************************************  
  
Spike stood on the porch with Buffy, his arms wrapped around her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead first, then her nose, and finally, placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck, and stood up on her tippy toes. She loved the way he made her feel all soft and warm inside. Finally, he pulled away, and smiled as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I had a great time. I'm glad you are un-grounded. What are you doing tomorrow?" Spike smiled brightly as he talked to her.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, why?" She asked him, talking softly.  
  
Smiling secretively, Spike just shook his head, and winked at her.  
  
"No reason, luv, no reason. I'll talk to you in the morning, alright?" Buffy nodded, and Spike leaned in to kiss her gently one more time, before joining a sulky Angel in the car.  
  
Willow had pretty much just run from the car to the house, slamming the door before Angel had a chance to try anything with her.  
  
Smiling to himself, Spike backed out of the driveway, and took Angel home. 


	13. Cute Boys and Hair Cuts

Chapter 13  
  
Buffy brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her hair had been the least of her worries lately, though. It was getting closer and closer to Prom, and Spike hadn't asked her yet. She was convinced he would, she just hated that he was putting it off for so long. She didn't want to go shopping for a dress until he asked her.  
  
Her mother was overjoyed, Buffy knew. After all, Spike had turned her daughter's life around, and gave her back the girl Buffy used to be. Smirking a bit, Buffy pulled at the slightly ragged ends of her hair.  
  
That's it, she thought, its time for a cut. Sighing in resignation, she called and made an appointment at the mall for that afternoon. Brushing it quickly into a ponytail, she went down to talk her mother into taking her. Public transportation was WAY over rated.  
  
**********************************  
  
Joyce dropped both Buffy and Dawn off at one end of the mall, promising to meet them for dinner at the food court at 7. Dawn fussed at having to stay with Buffy, but it meant having some spending freedom. Buffy didn't make her limit what she could get, like her mother did.  
  
Dawn sat in the lobby of the salon; glancing briefly at the magazines, bust mostly just staring off at the people walking through the mall. She smiled and waved when she saw Willow and Xander coming closer.  
  
"Dawnie, what are you doing here?" Willow asked. She liked Buffy's little sister. She was smart, and refreshing to be around. Plus, she didn't tattle or whine about things, like most kids do.  
  
"Buffy sitting." Dawn said with a bit of a grumble. She pointed towards the back, where Buffy was getting several inches cut off. Xander gasped.  
  
"No! She can't. well, she can, but. hey, you think they'll let me have her hair?" He turned from Buffy to look at Willow and Dawnie. Both stood with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Oh, ewww!" Dawn said in response.  
  
"I'm soooo going to pretend I didn't hear you say that, Xan." Willow said, a wrinkle in her nose as she talked.  
  
Xander had the courtesy to blush, then ducked over to look at a hair magazine.  
  
"Hey, would you look at that, Listerine on dandruff. Who woulda thunk it. Crazy people out there, anyway." Xander was talking more to himself then anybody. Willow and Dawn both just shook their heads and went back to talking to each other again.  
  
"She was all mad this morning, cause Spike hasn't asked her out to prom yet. I'm not supposed to know that, but I do. Anyway, she figures it must be her hair, so here we are."  
  
Willow nodded, and they chatted for a bit more. Xander kept his nose buried in the magazines, and after a short while, Buffy emerged. Her hair was cut just about shoulder length, and it was curled outward on the bottom, which looked nice against her face. It was soft, but different.  
  
Buffy was running her fingers through the cut while she paid, and had a smile on her face. She turned, and saw Willow and Xander were there, and did a little turn.  
  
"So, what do you guys think?"  
  
Xander had the grace to shut his mouth, and Willow gave her thumbs up.  
  
"Spike will love it, I'm sure." At the mention of her boyfriends name, Xander started to scowl, and went back to his magazine.  
  
"Those crazy hair dressers, always coming up with something new. Horse shampoo, huh. who would have thunk it." Buffy gave him a weird look, but Willow just shook her head.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know." Buffy nodded, and looked at the clock. It was only 6, so they had an hour to kill.  
  
"Shopping? I promised Dawn I would let her go hey wire with the spending." They all took off, with Xander hanging a bit further behind the rest.  
  
**********************************  
  
They were in a music store, looking over the new stuff, when Spike and Angel came in, heading straight for heavy metal and punk. Angel saw the girls first, and headed over, dragging Spike along.  
  
It had been nearly 3 weeks since the ill-fated date between Willow and Angel, and she was all he talked about. He had been trying to get another date ever since, but she always seemed to be busy.  
  
It wasn't that he really liked her, no; he convinced himself that it was because she was playing hard to get. She hadn't been rude about it, but she was not going out of her way to talk with him or anything. Besides, Willow had met a guy the night before, and was getting twitterpatted.  
  
"Ladies." Angel drawled, before his eyes settled on Willow's. She flushed slightly, and turned to study a CD she had in her hands. He couldn't help but notice the flush, and decided it must be because of him. In a good way, of course.  
  
Buffy turned to Spike, and smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Ok, luv, something's different. Can't quite. put my finger on it. Let me think." He stepped back, and walked around her, pretending to consider it carefully. "Oh, I know. you've gone and gotten taller on me, haven't you?"  
  
His eyes lit with mischievous laughter as he watched her laugh at his observation.  
  
"I had to, see, cause being the shortest girl in school. well, it got old." She winked at him.  
  
"Good, good, oh, and the hair. not bad, pet, not bad at all."  
  
Buffy smiled, glad that he liked it. She loved making him happy, so this was perfect, because it made her just as happy. She ran her hands through her hair again, and then looked over at Angel. He looked almost heartbroken at Willow's cold shoulder.  
  
When she looked at Spike, she caught his eye roll, and just about started to laugh. Willow, meanwhile, was embarrassed. She didn't want to ignore Angel, but she just didn't like him. Boy, these things get so weird, she thought.  
  
"So, I was thinking, since we're here, and the theater is here, why not go see a movie together?" Willow nearly groaned in frustration when she heard Angel. She looked to Xander, who held his hands up, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Oh, I can't, I am going with Xander to a. thing later, and we have to go, cause then we will make it on time. Yeah. Ready Xander?" Willow asked him, clutching at his arm as she started to pull him away. "Bye Buffy, Dawn. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Xander started to laugh after they were out of earshot of Angel. "How bad can one guy really be, Will?"  
  
"You have no idea, and I know you don't want to know." She hauled him out of the mall, and they walked to the nearby Doublemeat Palace, and sat down to eat, where Willow told Xander more amusing tales of 'what's wrong with Angel'.  
  
********************************** 


	14. Movie Night

Chapter 14  
  
Buffy smiled apologetically after Willow practically dragged Xander out of the store. "I really can't, either. I've got Dawn with me, and my mom is meeting us in like 15 minutes for dinner."  
  
Spike nodded, and shrugged. "No worries, pet. It's no big." Dawn pulled out a CD she had been wanting, and held it up for Buffy to inspect. Buffy looked it over. No parental warning, so no worries about Mom freaking. She handed it back and nodded.  
  
"Hey, maybe you can join us for dinner, then we can go to a movie. Dawn will be able to stay with my mom then. How's that sound? Just the. well, 3 of us. It'll be fun. What do ya say?"  
  
Spike looked over at Angel, who was busy staring out at Willow's departing form with forlorn eyes. Buffy went up to him, and put an arm around him. "Come on, Angel, let's go drop Dawn off, and catch some guy flick. Something with lots of action, fast cars, and obscene amounts of half naked women. Sound good to you?"  
  
Angel looked down at Buffy and nodded with half a smile on his face. "Sounds good, Buffy. Did I ever tell you I love you? Whaddya say, ditch Captain Peroxide, and marry me?" He dropped down to his knees, and soulfully pleaded his case with her, until all 4 of them were laughing.  
  
Chuckling, Angel got up, and nodded. "Yeah, let's catch a movie." Dawn paid for her CD, and they were on their way.  
  
**********************************  
  
Forty minutes later, Buffy walked down the center isle at the theater, a tub of popcorn in one arm, and a mega big chug in the other. Behind her, Angel and Spike walked, both with arms laden with more sugary goodness.  
  
Finding the perfect row, Buffy let Angel slide in first, then she followed him, and Spike brought up the rear. They settled in, and started passing the snacks, so everyone had a bit of everything.  
  
"What's this movie about again?"  
  
"Irish guy, Irish-American cop, lots of gunfire. I think Brad Pitt's in it. Did I mention, lots of gun fire?" Spike grinned at Buffy, who just rolled her eyes.  
  
"The things I do for you guys."  
  
Both Angel and Spike looked at each other over her head, then simultaneously threw popcorn at her. Laughing, she ducked down, and giggled. "I'm sorry! Hey, that's popcorn abuse!"  
  
**********************************  
  
Buffy slid down in the seat as they watched the movie. It was all right, she thought, just not up to her normal tastes. Buffy closed her eyes, and listened to Spike and Angel cheer on both the good and bad guy in the movie. It didn't take her long before she was asleep.  
  
Spike looked down, and saw Buffy sleeping, and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her face relaxed, her breathing soft and gentle. He would give just about anything to be able to wake up next to her like that.  
  
Angel looked over at the two of them, and sighed. He couldn't get Willow out of screwed up big time on their date, but he couldn't figure out how. Maybe tonight he would talk to Spike about it, and figure out where he went wrong.  
  
**********************************  
  
After waking Buffy up, the trio exited the theater, and made their way to first Angel's car, and then to Spike's. Angel said he would call later as he left, then Spike led her to his Desoto, and held the door open for her.  
  
Buffy slid in, and they left, talking very little. Spike looked over at her, and realized she was tired. Buffy kept her eyes closed as they drove, and Spike came to a stop in front of her house.  
  
"Buffy, love, wake up. Come on sleeping beauty."  
  
She opened her eyes, and smiled up at Spike. "Sleeping Beauty, huh? You my Prince Charming?" She giggled softly and winked at him.  
  
"Damn right I am!" He leaned over and gave her a warm gentle kiss, before slowly coaxing her mouth to open enough to let his tongue slid slowly over her lower lip. After a moment, he pushed it a bit further, and she opened her mouth to let his tongue in.  
  
Spike moaned softly, and thought he heard the same from Buffy. Her mouth was warm, and sweet, and soft. They continued the kiss for a moment longer, until they saw the front porch light go on. Quickly pulling apart, Buffy looked over and saw both her mom and Dawn standing there, along with another guy.  
  
Buffy blinked, and bit her lip. She couldn't believe it. He had come from L.A. to see her.  
  
"Spike. I have to go. I will call you tomorrow."  
  
Before he could respond, she got out of the car, and hurried up the steps. She stopped to talk to the guy with her for a moment, and then they all went inside, and the light switched off.  
  
Bloody hell, who the hell was that? Spike wondered as he backed his car out of the drive.  
  
**********************************  
  
Inside, Buffy was looking at the guy with shock.  
  
"When did you get here? Why are you here?" He smirked, and looked at the outfit she was wearing. Gone were the dark colors, the heavy makeup. Where was his badass?  
  
"I came to see you, lover. Did you miss me?"  
  
***Thanks for the new reviews. I appreciate every one of them! Sorry I dropped off when I did, but hell, I had to leave ya hanging for a bit. ;) 


	15. Leather and Lipstick

Chapter 15  
  
Riley Finn stared at Buffy, his lips curled into a smirk. She swallowed, trying to keep the fluttering in her belly at bay.  
  
"Of course I missed you, Riley. Where. how long have you been here?"  
  
"Just got here tonight. I'm a bit disappointed, though. I figured my best girl would be sitting here, waiting for me." Joyce frowned. She had never liked Riley, but Buffy had, and well, letting her date him saved Joyce many headaches. Now, though, she hoped Buffy would see what she had with William, and ditch Riley.  
  
Joyce called Dawn, and they left the room. Buffy watched them go, and looked back to Riley.  
  
"I went to a movie with my. friends. If I had known you were coming, I would have waited for you, and we all could have gone." Buffy edged around him, and sat down on the sofa. Riley sat down in a chair across from her.  
  
"What's with the Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm outfit, Buff? And where's the jacket I gave you? You know how good you looked in it."  
  
"I. my mom's been riding my case. I have the jacket upstairs. It just really doesn't go with the outfit, ya know?"  
  
Riley nodded, and looked at her for a moment. "You haven't actually changed for her, have you? This isn't the Buffy I know and love." Buffy laughed, and shook her head.  
  
"Hey, I gotta get to bed. Lunch at noon tomorrow?" Buffy winked at him. He knew what that meant, and nodded.  
  
"Picnic or out?"  
  
"Picnic. There's a spot in the backyard that would be perfect." He chuckled, and nodded, then stood. Buffy walked him to the door, but before he opened it, he pressed her against the wall, and kissed her in a way that made her toes practically curl.  
  
Smirking, he left without saying goodbye. As he got into his car across the street, however, he hollered out, "See ya at noon, Summers."  
  
*******************************  
  
At midnight that night, Buffy slid from her window. She was wearing a tight pair of black leather pants, and a black skintight tee shirt. Over it, she wore her leather jacket. She quickly made it down from the roof, and found Riley in the back yard, hiding behind a tree. Grabbing her around the waist, he quickly pressed her against the tree, and his lips found her neck.  
  
Buffy giggled softly, and leaned her head back. She had thought herself in love with Riley the previous year, and had spent every waking hour with him, either by cutting class, or by staying out all night at his place.  
  
Her hands wound into his hair as his mouth moved up the side of her jaw. Buffy moaned softly, she missed this, but not nearly as much as she had at first.  
  
"Buffy. why didn't you call more? You just stopped calling. You wound my heart, my dear. I had to come see you again. Your face has been haunting me for months."  
  
She laughed and pulled a cigarette out of her jacket. She hadn't smoked in nearly 3 weeks, but she didn't care in the least.  
  
"I missed you, too, but I was grounded for a long time. Anyway, school's almost out, and mom's shipping me to dad's place for the summer, so I'll be in L.A. soon.  
  
They sat and talked for a while, but did a lot more kissing. Buffy felt bad, because she knew she liked Spike, but she had been with Riley for so long. This felt right, so comfortable. Finally, though, they pulled away, and she slipped back into her bedroom. It was nearly 2am when she fell asleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
Buffy pulled her books from her locker, and started for English class the next morning. She had reverted to heavy makeup, sunglasses to cover the heavy bags under her eyes, and to hide the red lines in them. She was wearing a tight black leather skirt that had jagged edges. It had been made from scraps, and had long stitch marks on it.  
  
The top she chose to wear with it was a black handkerchief top. It tied around her neck, and around her back, and then came to a deep v in the front. It was made from the same scraps, stitching them together in odd shapes. Her nearly black plum lipstick stood out against her skin. She walked past Spike in the hall without a word, and slowly drifted to the back of the class.  
  
Spike looked at Willow, who frowned, then shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, don't look at me. She was fine yesterday at the mall. How was the movie?"  
  
"Movie was fine. hey, some guy was waiting for her at her house when I dropped her off. Any idea who?" Willow shook her head. She hadn't talked to Buffy since the day before.  
  
Spike scowled as he made his way to his chair. They listened through class, and when it was time to read the next chapter of their book assignment, he passed her a quick note.  
  
Buffy, what's up today? Who was the guy? -Spike  
  
She frowned as she read it, and then quickly answered.  
  
Nothing's up, why do you ask? The guy was Riley, my boyfriend from L.A.  
  
Spike read the response, and it just about floored him. He blinked for a moment, and read the note again. Boyfriend? Since when did she have a boyfriend in L.A.?  
  
Is everything ok? You kinda. well, you look different today.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and penned a quick response.  
  
Why would anything be wrong? I don't know why I look different. I'm wearing my own clothes. You've seen me in this outfit before.  
  
She tossed it on his desk as she stood at the bell. She walked out without saying anything more to him. After 2nd period, she passed Spike in the hall, and he frowned. She was on her way out for a cigarette, but he thought she had quit.  
  
*******************************  
  
Buffy slipped out the back door, and watched to make sure no one was watching the door, before heading to the parking lot. Sitting in the exit, was Riley. He revved his engine as Buffy slid into the drivers seat. Leaning over, he kissed her deeply, and then peeled out of the drive. 


	16. Walk on the Wild Side

*Sorry guys didn't mean to rock the boat so much, but we can't leave em happy ALL the time. least, not till the end. ;) To answer one question, yes, it is a B/S story, not B/R. Cause, Riley is just. EWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Spike watched the door, waiting for Buffy to come back in, but when the bell rang, and she still didn't, he got worried. Striding confidently down the hall towards the door, he poked his head out. He was surprised to find she was gone.  
  
Practically growling, he went to his next class, and sat quietly through the rest of his classes that day. Finally, at the end of the day, he took off to his car. He was damn well going to find her, and get some answers.  
  
*******************************  
  
Buffy was sitting on the trunk of Riley's El Dorado, a cold pop in one hand, and the remains of a joint in the other. She hadn't meant to do it, but some how, one thing led to another, and he had it lit and passed to her before she knew it.  
  
Buffy was watching Riley, who was skipping stones into the lake in front of them. She hated what she had done today, and knew Spike would be pissed at her as well. Finally, she walked over, and handed the rest of the joint to Riley.  
  
"I really need to get home, Riley. My mom's gonna go ballistic if I'm not there when I'm supposed to be. Though, likely, she's already ballistic because she must know by now that I skipped. Anyway, can you take me home now?"  
  
Riley frowned, and watched her for a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Hey, I meant to ask, who was it that brought you home last night?"  
  
"From the movie? Oh, that was Spike. He's. well; I guess we've been kinda seeing each other. Nothing serious, or anything."  
  
Riley's eyes narrowed, and he nodded, but he knew something was up. Buffy's voice was just a touch to high, and she wasn't looking at him while she talked. She slide into the passenger's side of the car, and Riley tossed his empty beer can into the lake.  
  
He got into the driver's side, and looked at her.  
  
"Riley. you alright to drive?"  
  
Riley shot a glare over at Buffy. "What the fuck? You move away, and suddenly you think I can't handle a few beers?"  
  
"No, it's not that. Riley, I was just asking. Come on, just drive me home now, please." She dug through his glove box until she found the visine she had always kept there from L.A.  
  
Finding it, she put two drops in each eye as Riley threw the car into drive, and pulled out of the parking lot. Buffy felt the car fishtail slightly on the dirt drive, but shrugged it off.  
  
*******************************  
  
Spike pulled up in front of Buffy's house, and slammed the door. He practically ran up the steps, and pounded on the door. Joyce and Dawn answered it quickly.  
  
"William, is Buffy with you?" Joyce asked immediately. Spike frowned, and shook his head.  
  
"I was kinda hoping she was here."  
  
"She ditched school. she hasn't done that since we first moved here, and then last night, Riley came back, and. God, she's probably with him."  
  
"Riley? The ex bloke from L.A.? She never told me about him till I asked today. and she wasn't the same. She was acting like she did when she first moved here."  
  
Joyce nodded, and Dawn looked down the road. She saw the black El Dorado turning the corner in front of a large truck. The El Dorado didn't slow down, and the truck didn't have time to.  
  
Almost like it was in slow motion, Dawn screamed and pointed, and the car sailed into the truck, the back of the passenger's side being smashed into, and the glass shattering slowly across the pavement.  
  
"Oh, god, that's Riley." Joyce said, her hand going to her mouth. Spike watched, and then came to quickly.  
  
"Dawn, call 9-1-1!" He took off running towards the scene. The guy from the truck had gotten out, but neither the small girl nor the man got out from the car. The truck driver was blubbering, saying over and over again, "They just came out of no where. Hey never even stopped at the sign."  
  
Spike tried to get in to the passenger's side door, but it was wedged against the truck. Growling, he went around to the driver's side, and opened the door. Riley fell from the car, no seat belt holding him in place. His head had a large cut across his forehead, but was conscious.  
  
He sat on the ground as Spike slid across the seat to Buffy. She was conscious, but barely. She swung her head around, and Spike saw red. The side of her face was bruising already, and there were several smaller cuts on it. She was cradling her right arm with her left as she looked at him.  
  
Spike took a deep breath and pulled the seat belt off of her, and slowly and carefully pulled Buffy from the car. Joyce was tending to Riley, but was paying more attention to Spike pulling Buffy from the car.  
  
Spike shot Riley a look of disgust, and gently laid Buffy out on the lawn near the road, while they waited for the ambulances. Dawn came running up, and told them they should be there soon.  
  
*******************************  
  
Buffy held the glass of hot cocoa in her left hand, finding it hard to drink it. Her left was in a cast, and sling: her wrist broken from the accident. Riley walked away with few injuries, but he was facing a lot of trouble. His alcohol level tested high, especially seeing as how he was a minor, and he had also been smoking the joint.  
  
Buffy faced a small penalty from the joint, but the hardest part for her, was facing Spike at school, and her mother at home. She wound up grounded for the rest of the school year, which, mercifully, wasn't long. But, it meant missing Spike's senior prom.  
  
He was allowed to come over once in a while, but not for long, and always when Joyce was home. Buffy sat the mug down, and stared at her homework. Willow was helping her, but it was hard to do with her left hand, so they had worked out an agreement with the school, so her mother could type up the answers for her, but Buffy had to do the work.  
  
All in all, she was lectured rather heavily about the dangers of drugs and alcohol, and of driving. Even though she was eligible to test for her license at any time, they state made her wait until she was 18 now.  
  
What she hated the most, though, was that she would miss the prom. Spike never said anything about it, but she knew he was hurt about the entire matter. She also was never allowed to see Riley again, but she didn't think that anyone would have had to tell her that. She had already decided that was enough of a walk on the wild side.  
  
***********************************  
  
***Didn't know what else to add, so, next chapter will be up soon. ( Did I do an effective job of getting Riley out of the picture? 


	17. Anger and Resentment

Chapter 17  
  
Spike waited patiently outside Buffy's house. She wasn't home from school yet, since she had a check-up right afterwards. He had kept the peace for now, but he could feel a fight boiling under their skin. He had elected to ignore the events of the day in question, rather then bring them up.  
  
Spike had no intention of starting the fight, but the way things were going, he wouldn't exactly step back down from one, either. Buffy had been irritable and crabby lately, and it was all starting to grate on his skin.  
  
He saw her mother's SUV turn down the road, and pull up in front of the house. Spike watched as Buffy climbed out, followed by Dawn. Dawn smiled and skipped over to him, while Buffy just scowled.  
  
"Hey bit, how's school going?"  
  
She sat next to him on the porch and smiled. "Alright, but I hate math! Hey, Spike, wanna do it for me?" She batted her eyelashes, and gave him a huge grin. Spike just laughed and shook his head.  
  
Buffy watched the two of them together, and it grated on her nerves. Their laughing, they're talking. Everything about it just rubbed her the wrong way. She knew she was being bitchy, but she was entitled. She was the one who had to miss prom this upcoming weekend, and she was the one who got to spend part of the summer doing community service.  
  
Stomping up the steps, she passed Spike and Dawn without a word, and slammed the door on them both. Joyce was just getting out of the car, and frowned. She came up to Spike and Dawn, and smiled apologetically.  
  
"Will, I'm sorry, but it looks like Buffy won't be having any visitors today. She's a little on the cranky side. Her doctor told her she has to have the cast on until the middle of June. Dawn, after you're done talking, please come in."  
  
Joyce went inside, and shut the door quietly.  
  
Spike scowled, and then sighed. Dawn frowned, and looked back at the house. Buffy was being such a bitch, she thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bit, but I should be going. Not exactly in the mood to sit and chat, you know? Good luck on the math." Spike waved to her, then left. He ended up at the crypt, sitting by himself, and listening to the Beaches soundtrack.  
  
******************************  
  
Joyce knocked on Buffy's door, and opened it, not waiting for a response. Buffy looked up, expecting to see Spike. She scowled when she saw her mother instead.  
  
"Where's Spike?"  
  
"I sent him home. You won't be having any guests today, or any day soon, until you shape up. Your attitude is getting old Buffy, and I don't care for it anymore. You want to drive your boyfriend away, that's fine. You want to ruin your own life, hey, who am I to stop you. But you will NOT be acting like a spoiled rotten child in my house. You want to act like a child; I'll start treating you like one. You can start by extending your grounding until the middle of June."  
  
"That's not fair, I didn't do anything! It's not my fault Spike would rather spend time with Dawn!"  
  
"That's not true, and you know it. Keep arguing, and I'll keep adding. I can go all night. How long can you stand to be grounded?"  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and shut her mouth. Joyce smiled.  
  
"Good, now, I want you to call William up, and apologize for being so rude to him just now." Buffy just gaped at her mother. This could NOT be happening, she thought. But no, it was. Her mother handed her the cordless phone and waited.  
  
Scowling, Buffy punched in the number, and asked for Spike. His uncle told her he wasn't home, so she looked at her mother. "Mom, he's not home, what do you want me to say?"  
  
"Leave a message to have him call you back so that you can apologize to him."  
  
Groaning, she told the librarian exactly what her mother said, and hung up the phone.  
  
******************************  
  
Spike didn't come home until late. He had spent most the night writing a poem, and then when it wouldn't sound right, wading it up and throwing it at the CD player. Halfway through the night, he realized he was playing that godforsaken song over and over again, and growled to himself.  
  
She wants to act like a brat, so be it. He could find someone else to take to the prom anyway. Her mother had conspired with him, saying she would let Buffy go IF she stayed on good behavior. He knew that wasn't going to happen now, though.  
  
Taped to the door, there was a message that read: Call Buffy, she wants to apologize. He ripped the note down, waded it up, and tossed it down the hall, then shut himself away in his bedroom.  
  
Fine, she wants to play games; he can play games as well. Picking up the phone, Spike dialed the number from memory, and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dru, baby, how are you?"  
  
"Spike? What ever are you calling for?"  
  
"I was wondering if you have a date for the prom yet?"  
  
  
  
***Ok, I know it's a bit on the short side, but come on, that's a PERFECT place to stop. ;) Ok, maybe not for you, but. It DOES inspire you to want to come back for more, right? ( 


	18. Confrontation

Chapter 18  
  
Buffy stomped from the car into the school, throwing daggers with her eyes at her mother the whole way. Her mom insisted on meeting with her teachers, and discussing her progress.  
  
To top off that bit of news, Spike never called her back the night before, and she was fuming over that bit of news. She ditched her mother quickly, and made her way to her locker. Frowning, she took in the 4 girls standing by it.  
  
Drusilla, Harmony, Melody, and Kendra. None of them good news, and none of them friends of hers. She hesitated briefly, and then went straight to her locker. The pariah's moved when Buffy got close, and allowed Dru the chance to move in closer to her.  
  
"So, I heard you were having relationship problems. I just wanted to give you my condolences. And. My thanks. All at once, of course." Buffy stared at her for a moment, and then asked quietly.  
  
"Your thanks?"  
  
"Yes, I wanted to thank you for not being able to go to the Prom, because it allowed Spike the freedom of asking me. And trust me, he'll have a great time, before, during, and especially after."  
  
With that, the 4 girls laughed at her expression, and walked away. She looked over, and saw Spike standing there, and her eyes teared up. Refusing to allow them the chance to fall, she blinked rapidly, and grabbed her books.  
  
Spike walked up to his locker just in time to see Dru and her harpies walking away from Buffy. His eyes met hers, and he knew that she found out. Buffy looked away, and Spike groaned. He cursed his quick temper, and then started to walk towards Buffy. As he got to her, she turned around.  
  
"Buffy, look, I didn't-"  
  
"Spike, I don't care. You are free to do what you want; so, just go do it. Enjoy Dru, but make sure you get tested afterwards. I hear Dru's like a box of chocolates. Never know what yer gonna get."  
  
She turned and walked away, leaving Spike slack jawed. Anger boiled to the surface again, and all he wanted to do was haul her against the lockers, and shake some sense into her.  
  
Turning around, he slammed his fist into the locker instead. Several students around him jumped, and steered clear of the angry scowl on his face.  
  
***********************************  
  
Buffy sat in English class, quietly trying to keep her face forward. Spike sat behind her, his eyes right at the front of the room. Every now and then, a muscle in his tightly clenched jaw would twitch.  
  
Spike had come in a few minutes late. He had ended up in the nurse's office with a bloody and bruised fist. It was wrapped up, and when he walked through the room, Buffy spotted it quickly. She hadn't seen it earlier, and she wondered about it.  
  
At the end of class, Spike stood quickly, and looked at Buffy for a moment before leaving the classroom.  
  
***********************************  
  
After school, Spike was on his way to Angel's house, when he passed Buffy walking home. Knowing it was likely stupid, he pulled up beside her.  
  
"Need a ride?" She turned to glare at him, and shook her head. She stopped, though, and he took that as a good sign. Instead of driving off, Spike put the car in park, and hopped out.  
  
"Buffy, we need to talk. We can do it out here, on the street, or in the car, in private. It's up to you, but either way, it's gonna happen now." She scowled at him, then stomped over to the car and got in. He smiled, thankful that his tactic had worked.  
  
He got in the car, and sat there. "Look, I know I should have told you first about Dru, but I asked her when I was upset with you, and I didn't think she would have told you already. I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy just snorted at the sound of his apology, and stared out the window.  
  
"Bloody hell, woman, will you at least look at me? It's not like it was me who went sneaking off with an ex in the middle of school to get stoned. Hell, who knows what else you did that day. I have been patient, and haven't asked, but bleedin hell, I deserve an explanation."  
  
Buffy turned to him, an angry scowl marring her face up. "What the hell? I don't need to explain anything to you. We were dating, not exclusive. If you want to ask Ms Ho Bag to the prom, be my guest, but don't blame it on me!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I blame it on you, Buffy? You went and got stoned; got into a car with someone who had been drinking, an EX someone who had been drinking, and you let him drive you home. You got busted, and in an accident, and yet, you act like it's not your fault. Whose fault is it, Buffy?" He was talking rather loudly now, and staring at her. He was upset, and it was all coming out.  
  
"It's not like I forced you to walk out of school that day. Riley didn't force you to get in the car, or to get stoned. You choose what you did. You made your bloody bed, and you can damn well sleep in the damn thing now."  
  
Buffy glared at him, and then got out of the car. Once out, she started stomping her way down the street to her house. Spike cursed loudly in the car, then started it, and slammed on the gas pedal. He squealed away, leaving twin black tire marks on the road. 


	19. Apology

Chapter 19  
  
Buffy made it home before the tears spilled over, but barely. She ran up the steps, and slammed her door, locking it behind her. Throwing herself on the bed, Buffy cried for what felt like hours. After a while, she sat up, and wiped her face. What hurt most, is that he was right. She had done those things.  
  
Buffy got mad at herself. She didn't understand why she had done the things she did, but they had felt so good at the time. Like she was trying to prove something. She sighed, and thought about it. Buffy knew exactly what it was; she just had to admit it to herself.  
  
She had been getting to close to Spike, and she had been getting scared of getting hurt. Riley showed up at the perfect time, and saved her from getting hurt. Or, at least, she had thought that's what would happen. Now, however, she had more trouble over the entire matter then what it was worth.  
  
She hadn't wanted to drink, and Riley hadn't pushed that matter, but the joint he did. She finally gave in, and smoked it, hoping it would get him off her back. The one thing she was lucky about was that Spike never saw the small hickey Riley had given her.  
  
Thankfully it was tiny, and light enough she could cover it, and it had faded in just a few days. She glanced over at the clock on the side of the bed, and saw it was almost dinnertime. Great, family time, and I don't even want to be around them. She sat down at her vanity, and started to clean her face up, which wasn't easy.  
  
Buffy wasn't sure what to do, but she knew that she wanted Spike back, and that she had to make the next move. Grumbling, she dug into her secret stash, and pulled out her saved up allowance.  
  
**************************  
  
The next day, Buffy went quietly through her classes. She wasn't talking to anyone, not even Willow. Xander knew something was up between her and Spike, and kept trying to hit on her, but she just brushed him off, or ignored him flat out.  
  
She kept her gaze averted when she saw Spike in the hallways, especially since Dru was practically attached to his side. Dru took every opportunity to show Buffy who was in his arms now. Slipping into the girl's room, she spent a lot of time sitting there alone between classes.  
  
After school got out, Buffy went downtown on her way home. She stopped in a small shop, and looked at everything. She found a small silver jack knife. She paid for it, and had the engraving set on it. They arranged for it to be delivered to Spike the next afternoon, and Buffy went home with a smile on her face for once.  
  
Prom was only 3 days away now, and she didn't care so much that he would be going with Dru, but she hated that he was upset with her. She felt she should try to apologize again. She was satisfied this present would help.  
  
**************************  
  
Late the next afternoon, Spike was lying in his bedroom when his uncle answered the door. Rupert Giles thanked the deliveryman, and brought a small gift-wrapped box up to Spike. Spike looked at it questioningly, and Rupert shrugged.  
  
"I don't know who it's from, they just said it was for you. So, who IS it from, William?"  
  
"Dunno, Uncle Rup. Guess I'll have to open it." He waited for a moment, waiting for Rupert to leave, but when he didn't, Spike sighed and opened it. Inside was a glistening silver jack knife. On it, it said:  
  
I'm Sorry Spike  
  
He frowned, and opened the knife blade, and on the blade it read:  
  
Love, Buffy  
  
Sighing, he closed the knife and his eyes at the same time. His uncle watched for a moment, then left, a small smile on his face when he did. He hadn't been excited at first by his nephew's choice in girlfriends, first with Dru, then with Buffy. However, Buffy cleaned up very nicely, and she was very pleasant to be around. He hoped the kids would work out their problems soon.  
  
**************************  
  
Buffy picked up her phone on the 3rd ring. She had been waiting by it all day, wondering if Spike had gotten his gift yet, or not.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy." His voice was quiet, and unsure.  
  
"Spike?" She was quiet as well, a question in her tone.  
  
"I got the knife. You didn't have to do that, but thank you. I. I wanted to say that you didn't need to apologize quite so. expensively." Buffy laughed softly.  
  
"I know, but. I felt so bad. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's been going through my mind, but I know I shouldn't have done any of what was done. Can. Can you come over? I want to talk, in person."  
  
Spike took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. "Yeah, love, I'll be over soon."  
  
They said goodbye, and hung up the phones. Buffy asked her mom about it, and Joyce said that it was fine. Buffy went out to wait on the front porch for Spike.  
  
**************************  
  
Spike pulled up about 10 minutes later, and got out of the car slowly. He walked up to her, and looked down at her upturned face.  
  
"Hi" he said softly.  
  
"Hi, Spike" she said back, just as softly.  
  
  
  
***Ok, there's my bid for now. My goal is to get it to around 20k by tomorrow, so expect lots today. ( 


	20. Shopping for a Dress

Chapter 20  
  
Buffy tugged at her tank top nervously, and then started to play with the edge of her jean skirt. Spike watched her for a moment, then took a deep breath, and sat down.  
  
"Care to talk about it, pet?"  
  
"I don't know where to start, or what to say. I feel so bad, Spike. I didn't know what I was doing." She watched him for a moment, and he nodded.  
  
Spike looked at her, and she looked at him, neither saying a word for a moment.  
  
"Look, I don't know what happened with him, and I don't want to. What I do know, is that you felt like you had to do it, and I don't know what to do about that. I don't know why you felt you had to. So. Why did you do it?"  
  
She looked at Spike for a moment, and then took in a deep breath. "Spike, I think I. well, I feel really good about you, but. My dad left, and a couple other guys I had liked left, and I guess I was just reacting. I just had a feeling you would leave too. I didn't want that to happen already. Riley showed up, and I felt like. I felt that I needed to prove to myself that I was still a badass. Had to know that no one could hurt me." She was blinking rapidly now, and trying to stave off the impending tears.  
  
Spike listened quietly, not daring to interrupt her once she got started. Buffy turned towards him, but kept her eyes focused on the step under her. "Riley showed me that I hated how I used to be. I didn't want to be that way anymore, but I didn't realize it until that day."  
  
She paused again, then started right back in. "I told him to bring me home. I knew what I wanted, and it wasn't him. He had been drinking, but kept insisting he could drive. It wasn't like I could drive, so I let him. We were arguing on the way home." She paused again, and took another deep breath.  
  
"He was accusing me of so many things, and I kept yelling at him, telling him to bring me home. He wasn't watching the road, or paying attention. That's when we slid around the corner."  
  
Spike took in a calming breath, and turned to her.  
  
"Buffy, I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know what you want from me anymore. I would have given you anything, or done anything, don't you understand that?"  
  
She sighed, and then shook her head. "No, I didn't know that, or understand it. I still don't." He nodded, and stood up.  
  
"I need to think about all of this, Buffy. I'll. I'll call you later." Before she could say anything more, he turned and left.  
  
Joyce watched from the window as Spike left, and came out to sit next to Buffy.  
  
"How about a movie tonight, Buffy?" Joyce asked her. Buffy nodded, and walked inside with Joyce.  
  
***********************************  
  
Spike sat at the crypt, thinking about everything he heard this afternoon from Buffy. His heart was reaching a breaking point, and he needed to make a choice. Buffy seemed sincere with what she had said, but he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to be her whipping boy again.  
  
When things were going good, it was fine, but ever since the night Riley had come back, things had gone bad. She never talked to him, didn't joke with him, never smiled at him, even. She was tearing his heart out with her bare hands.  
  
Dru, on the other hand, was there when he wanted her, and wouldn't give him any attitude or lip. She had been a good girlfriend when she was before, but she wasn't what he wanted.  
  
Taking a deep drag on his cigarette, he thought about the two. He figured he would talk to Joyce that night, and find out about the Prom, then cancel with Dru, if Buffy could go.  
  
Smiling, he turned off that god awful CD, and left the crypt.  
  
***********************************  
  
During the movie, the phone rang, and Joyce answered it. Slipping into the kitchen, she quietly talked with Spike about the Prom this weekend. After a lot of talking, they agreed that Buffy should go. It would help get her out of her depression, and let Spike be with her for a night.  
  
Joyce was smiling brightly when she sat down next to Buffy on the sofa, and watched the rest of the movie. At the end, Buffy flipped it off, and stretched as she stood.  
  
"Buffy, tomorrow, I'll pick you up from school, ok?" Buffy nodded, and walked to her room.  
  
***********************************  
  
Spike had been quiet all day, barely talking to anyone but Angel. Even Dru was feeling his cold shoulder, which ticked her right off. She glared at Buffy in the halls, but Buffy just shrugged her off, and went on with her day.  
  
At the end of the day, she sat out front, and waited for her mother to pick her up. Joyce hadn't said yet why she was picking her up, and Buffy was baffled. Finally, Joyce pulled up in front, and Buffy hopped in.  
  
"Where we going, mom?" Buffy asked a few minutes later. She had noticed that they were headed away from home, instead of closer to home.  
  
"The mall." Joyce offered no other explanation, even when Buffy asked. She pulled in, and parked the car, and they got out. Dawn hopped out as well, trailing behind them.  
  
***********************************  
  
Joyce steered Buffy towards the shop where she looked at dresses. Buffy, getting confused, tagged along, and looked at the dresses. "Mom, what are we doing here? I don't exactly want to look at these, when I know I can't go to prom."  
  
"Buffy, we are here to get your prom dress. Spike called last night, and we worked out a deal. You can go with him. Now, start looking! Prom's only a few nights away!"  
  
Buffy looked at her mom for a minute, and then started squealing. She went from dress to dress, piling them into her mother's arms as Dawn watched her. She had pink dresses, blue dresses, red ones, and a black one. She found short ones, long ones, tight ones, and loose ones. Buffy finally found the dressing room, and squeezed in with several of the dresses.  
  
***********************************  
  
While Buffy was trying dresses on, Spike was talking to Dru, telling her that he wouldn't be taking her to the prom. She wasn't taking it well at all.  
  
***********************************  
  
Buffy finally emerged from the dressing room, the gown of her dreams draped in her arms. She was looking forward to Saturday night.  
  
***What's going to happen at the prom? You can't POSSIBLY believe it will be normal and uneventful, can you??? :p 


	21. Prom, Getting Ready and Dinner

Chapter 21  
  
Spike rang the bell on the Summer's house right at 6:30. He had reservations for dinner at 7, and the prom started at 8. They were planning on being there by 8:30 at the latest. Willow had been excited; a senior named Oz had asked her out.  
  
The girls were getting ready together. Buffy had a hair appointment that morning, and her hair was pulled up and twirled into tight curls that were pinned down with bobby pins. Willow's long red hair was pulled back on the sides, then left to fall down her pale shoulders in curls as well.  
  
Buffy and Willow were busy putting the finishing touches on their makeup when the doorbell rang. Squealing, the girls waited near the top of the stairs to see who it was. Spike and Oz had gone in together to rent a limo, but both guys were driving to Buffy's before hand. The limo was supposed to be there at 6:45.  
  
Joyce opened the door, and let Spike in. He was wearing a black tux with a black colorless shirt under it. He wore a vest in dark purple metallic material, the same as Buffy's dress.  
  
In his hands, he held a corsage of brilliant white roses, and purple ribbon, with small rhinestones. Joyce called Buffy down, and she looked at Willow before taking a deep breath, and walking down the steps.  
  
Her black velvet dress clung to her curves, and had a wide strip of purple metallic material at the top. It was strapless, and scooped lower in the back. In the side, there was a slit that went to her mid-thigh.  
  
Spike just stared at her, his mouth hanging open for a moment. She smiled as she came up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. Her arm was in a sling still, but the sling she had was black, to match the dress as much as possible.  
  
Spike coughed, and cleared her throat before saying softly, "Hello beautiful. I believe this is for you." He held out the corsage, and carefully pinned it to her dress, with Joyce in the background taking pictures.  
  
Just as they were finishing up, the doorbell rang again, and Joyce let Oz in. His tux was a bit different. It was black, but with a white shirt. He wore a bow tie in a dark green plaid, and the cummerbund matched it.  
  
Joyce called Willow down, and held her camera poised again, this time for Willow's descent down the stairs. Willow started down, her hair coming slightly in front of her, to cover her face. Her dress was a dark hunter green satin. The shoulders came slightly off, setting just barely on them. It came down in a straight A-line to her ankles.  
  
The back laced up, showing just a bit of bare skin with it. She had a silver necklace around her neck, and in the center, it had a small green stone. Her earrings matched it, and the clips in her hair had rhinestones in them.  
  
Oz smiled when she came up to him. The corsage he held was a wrist corsage, made from deep burgundy red roses. The ribbon was dark green. It had small purple flowers on it as well. As he slid it on her writ, Joyce clicked away more pictures.  
  
They had a few more minutes left before the limo was to come, so Joyce lined the kids up outside, and took several pictures in the front yard. First of all 4, then some of each of the couples. Just as she was finishing up, the limo pulled up in front of the house. It was sleek, and black, made perfectly for 6 people. They had decided on 6, rather then 4, so they had some extra space.  
  
Joyce clicked away more photos' as they climbed in, then slipped the camera to Buffy. She blew her mom a kiss, and slide in next to Spike, and then they were off.  
  
***********************************  
  
The limo was exciting. It had glasses, and sparkling grape juice in the back. There was a TV, but it only worked with a video. The ceiling had mirrors on it, and there were several lights moving around it. After playing with several of the buttons, the kids settled back, and rode to the restaurant.  
  
They pulled up in front, and the chauffeur held the door open for them. The girls felt like princesses as they walked into the Italian restaurant. People stopped to look towards them, and smile.  
  
***********************************  
  
Dinner went good, and all four of the friends were excited. The limo pulled up in front of the prom. While some couples had gotten together for a limo, most didn't. A lot of the people stopped to watch them get out.  
  
Spike and Oz got out first, then Oz held his hand out as Willow slid from the limo. Next, Spike held his hand out, and Buffy slid from the limo. They quickly went inside, and found a table with several other people they knew. Spike kept leaning towards Buffy, just to smell how good she smelled. He whispered in her ear often how beautiful he thought she was.  
  
Overall, things were going good, until Spike happened to glance over and see Drusilla walk in, with Riley on her arm. Growling, he turned from them, and looked at Buffy.  
  
**A bit on the short side, but don't fret, part 2 is forthcoming tonight. ( 


	22. Prom, Dancing

Chapter 22  
  
Drusilla had been at her friends, bitching about Spike and Buffy, and how she got dumped on her ass again. Melody just smiled and nodded, but wasn't really listening to this weeks version of 'why Dru is better then Buffy'. Melody's cousin Riley was staying over, and had gotten into trouble.  
  
Seems Riley knew Buffy as well, and when he got out of Melody's pool, his ears perked at the mention of Buffy's name. He and Drusilla quickly made a plan, and ended up at the Prom together.  
  
As soon as they entered the room, Riley and Dru's eyes both started scanning for the couple. Drusilla found them first, aided by Spike's bleached locks. She smirked, and took Riley by the hand and sat them at a nearby table.  
  
Buffy hadn't yet seen them, but Spike was aware of their move to a close table. He heard a slow song come on, and grabbed Buffy's hand, dragging her out to the floor with him.  
  
"What's with the dancing? I thought you hated to dance, Spike." She said loudly near his ear. The music was up loud, so it was hard to hear each other.  
  
"Buffy, Drusilla's here. and she brought a date." Buffy just shrugged.  
  
"So? What's that matter?"  
  
"It's Riley, Buffy. As in, let's go skip class, get stoned, and have an accident before supper Riley? Ring any bells, love?" His voice was light, and she knew that he wasn't upset with her while he recounted the fateful day, but she could also tell he wasn't happy that Riley was around.  
  
"Oh. God, I hope they don't make a scene."  
  
"I don't think they're that stupid, pet. Don't worry, just dance. I just wanted you to know before you saw them on your own." He pulled her closer, and they swayed to the song the DJ was playing.  
  
****************************  
  
Drusilla watched the couple, and felt herself growing angry. Riley grabbed her hand, and pulled her onto the dance floor as well. He pulled her tight, but she tried pulling back. He had spent the whole time in the limo drinking, and Dru could smell the nasty beer on his breath.  
  
She was beginning to think that she had made a big mistake in bringing him to her senior prom. He was holding her to close, his arms hot and sweaty as he pulled her closer. His eyes, however, were focused on Buffy the whole time.  
  
"She looks great, doesn't she?" His voice slurred slightly.  
  
"Yeah, for a $2 hooker" Dru muttered this under her breath, and kept her eyes focused on Spike. He looked good, all dressed up. The tux fit him great, and she could just imagine him standing at an alter, waiting for a wedding ceremony.  
  
Riley leaned onto her shoulder, and practically started drooling on her. That was more then enough, she thought, and pulled herself from his arms, and stomped off to the ladies room.  
  
****************************  
  
When the song ended, Spike and Buffy went back to their table with Willow, Oz, and some others. Angel hadn't showed up yet, but as of that morning, he wasn't certain he would.  
  
Leaning down, Spike kissed Buffy, and then excused himself to go grab drinks for both of them, and to first use the men's room. Riley was watching from a ways away, and the instant Spike left the room, he walked to the table.  
  
"Buffy, my dear. Lovely as ever. Care to dance?" Buffy froze at the sound of his voice, and then turned to look up at him. Willow and Oz had just left the table a moment before to dance, and the others at the table were busy talking with each other.  
  
"Riley. I had heard you were here. UH. you look nice." She looked around, trying to spot Spike, but couldn't see him anywhere. Finally, Buffy looked back at Riley, and nodded. "A dance would be. nice, I guess. But, just one."  
  
Great, she thought, what have I gotten myself into? She kept looking for Spike, but didn't spot him anywhere. Once on the dance floor, Buffy quickly realized that Riley had been drinking.  
  
"Buffy, my dear. What's with the blonde? I thought what we shared was real?" She cringed at the thought, and pulled her face back at the onslaught of his breath.  
  
"Spike and I are dating, Riley. I'm sorry, but we are. And besides, Riley, what was real about us? You slammed me into a truck with your car!" Buffy tried to stay quiet, but she heard the hysterical tone in her voice. She looked around quickly, but saw that no one had noticed.  
  
Riley pulled her closer, and she could feel his sweaty palms burning through her material, leaving her feeling gross. She held in a shudder, and started to wonder what she saw in him, anyway.  
  
****************************  
  
Spike came back to find Buffy's seat empty. Setting the drinks down, Spike looked around, and then scowled when he spotted her. He watched them for a moment, but he saw Buffy cringing, and pulling away from Riley, and that was enough for him to want to break the two up.  
  
He strode quickly towards them on the dance floor, and tapped Riley on the shoulder.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'll be taking my date back to our table now." Without waiting for a reply, Spike took Buffy's hand, and started back towards the table.  
  
Riley glowered at the two of them, then reached over and took a hold of Spike's shoulder. He turned Spike around t face him, and pulled his arm back, his hand curled into a tight fist.  
  
**Ok, I know, before you scream at me, shitty place to stop, but I am falling asleep here, and I hit my words number, so the rest will come in part 3 of the prom. I had only meant for it to be a 2 parter, but well. it's not. I lied. It'll be 3 parts. ( 


	23. Prom, The Fight and Crush

Chapter 23  
  
Spike turned to face Riley just in time to see the fist he was making. Buffy also saw it, and screamed. Riley hauled off and let his fist fly, just as Dru walked up behind Spike. Spike ducked just in time, and Riley's fist made a connection with Drusilla's face with a sickening thud.  
  
Drusilla flew back, blood coming from her nose already. Spike lost no time in grabbing Buffy's hand, and dragging her away from the scene. He quickly dragged her back to the table, and found Willow and Oz.  
  
Out on the dance floor, Riley was helping Drusilla up, and she was screeching at him at the top of her lungs. Willow and Oz had stopped long enough to laugh at Drusilla, her ivory crepe dress covered in drips of blood.  
  
Spike lost no time in dragging the 3 others out to their waiting limo. Once inside, they all started laughing.  
  
"Did you see the look on her face? Oh my god, I wish I had a camera with me!" Willow said in between laughs.  
  
Buffy giggled, and then said, "Yeah, but you should have seen how shocked Riley was when it happened. I think it hurt his hand, too!"  
  
In the end, they decided to drive around the city for a while, dressed up with a limo at their disposal made things more fun.  
  
****************************  
  
They ended up at The Bronze a short while later. Inside, it was rather dead, which was to be expected with prom being tonight. Most of the people were either out of school, or to young to go to the prom.  
  
While the guys played pool, the girls got together and conspired. They had heard about a new club, Crush, on the other side of town that they wanted to hit. It was near the university, but the problem was that they had to be 18 to get in.  
  
Willow had been working for almost 2 weeks on that problem, and finally had solved it that morning. Both guys were old enough, so that wasn't an issue. Digging into the small clutch purse she had, Willow held out two small plastic cards.  
  
Buffy's eyes lit up upon seeing them. "Willow, is that what I think it is?"  
  
Willow nodded, and slipped the card to Buffy, then looked at her own. She had a friend on-line who could make authentic fake ID's, and had made one up for each of the girls for free. She had requested only that they were made to be 18; because Willow was afraid any older would be unbelievable.  
  
The girls laughed, and smiled. The only thing different on the ID's was the year they were born, so if they were quizzed, they would know everything. They kept repeating the birth year over and over to themselves, making sure it was memorized.  
  
Spike and Oz made their way back to the table, and Buffy and Willow convinced them to leave.  
  
"So, where are we headed?" Spike asked. Both boys were greeted with giggles, and no answers. Buffy picked up the phone to the driver, and told him where to take them. They still had 3 hours on the limo, so they weren't worried about getting stranded.  
  
****************************  
  
The limo pulled up in front of the club about 10 minutes later. Spike looked out at the club, and they could all hear the music from inside thumping away, even out here.  
  
"Girls. love the idea. Slight problem. You two can't get in." Oz told the two. They exchanged a look, and smiled. "Why don't we just let us worry about that," Willow told her boyfriend.  
  
The guys exchanged a look, shrugged, and made their way in. The bouncer checked their ID's, and let them in without question. The girls smiled at each other, and dragged the guys in. This place was way hotter then the Bronze even on a hopping night. It was a hot place for the college kids, so that helped.  
  
The place was done in black, with ice blue accents that almost kind of glowed in the dark lighting. Small tables were set up around a large dance floor. There wasn't a stage, just a DJ stand.  
  
The dance floor was practically pitch black, with just an occasional light flashing here and there, almost like a strobe light. The girls didn't even give the guys a chance to protest before pulling them straight to the dance floor.  
  
Taking in the heavy beat, they swayed to the music, with Buffy pressing her body tight against Spike's. Willow was being a bit more conservative. They spent a good 20 minutes on the dance floor before getting to hot and sweaty to continue.  
  
Willow led Oz towards an empty table, while Spike and Buffy went off in search of the bathrooms. They separated briefly, and then came back to each other. Spike glanced around the room, then found a dark corner, and pressed Buffy into it. His mouth found hers, and started to attack it with his.  
  
Her hands wound up into his hair as a soft moan escaped her lips. Her leg came up, and the slit let it rub against Spike's leg. They were called to attention by an older guy laughing as he came out of the restroom. They groaned, and made their way to Willow and Oz.  
  
"I love it here!" Buffy yelled above the music to Willow. Willow nodded, and sat in her chair dancing to the music. Spike was busy ordering a blooming onion and a plate of mozzarella sticks. He turned back, and started kissing Buffy's neck. She giggled, and pushed him away.  
  
****************************  
  
Buffy crept into her house late that night. Her mother and Dawn were already in bed. That was probably a good thing, seeing as she smelled like smoke from Crush. She took a quick shower before bed, and fell asleep with a smile on her face, and the image of Drusilla going down like a load of bricks on her mind.  
  
  
  
**And thus concludes Prom night. ( 


	24. Pinnochio

Chapter 24  
  
Buffy ran down the stairs, dressed and ready to take on school for the day. There was only a week and a half left, and she would have the summer free. Joyce watched as she ran through the kitchen, stopping only long enough to grab a glass of juice and guzzle it, then take off again.  
  
Joyce had heard about Riley and Dru trying to mess with them at the prom, and despite her self, found it funny. She could just imagine Riley trying to be all big and bad. Joyce found her self struggling not to laugh at the thought again.  
  
Buffy put the glass down, and was out the door. Joyce sighed, and then sat down to eat Buffy's breakfast of eggs and bacon. Dawn came in a few moments later, and sat to eat.  
  
****************************  
  
Buffy sat in Spike's car, making out with him before school. They still had about 10 minutes before the first bell, and they were making use of it. Buffy's good arm was wrapped around Spike's neck, and his arms were holding her waist to him.  
  
They jumped apart when someone pounded on the car window. Dragging away from each other, they looked up, and groaned simultaneously when they saw Snyder standing there, wagging his finger back and forth.  
  
Spike rolled the window down, and they watched Snyder for a moment.  
  
"Do you two know what time it is? Do you have any idea how inappropriate that is? Kids today, they are so immature, always walking around like a raging bundle of hormones." They watched as Snyder pulled out a small pink pad of paper, and both groaned again.  
  
He wrote quickly on one, then the other. Snyder ripped the two pieces of paper off the pad, and handed one to each of them.  
  
"Have a great day," he told the both of them with a smile, before walking away from the car.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, and started laughing. "Immature? I'm 17, what does he want, First Lady material?"  
  
Spike laughed with her as they got out of the car. They walked into the school, Spike's arm around Buffy's waist. Willow came up to them almost immediately, Oz hanging right behind her.  
  
"Hey guys, Drusilla's on the war path, so you might want to stay out of her way. Oh, yeah, and her nose. it's broken." Willow giggled softly at the last part.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, and held back a laugh as well. Buffy looked down the hall, and saw Dru coming out of the bathroom. She laughed when she saw the white gauze and tape over her nose.  
  
"Look, it's princess nitwit now!" Spike turned, and snickered when he saw her.  
  
********************************  
  
The day sailed through with very few altercations, though Buffy did have more then one of the Druettes glaring over at her. She was getting pissy enough that the last time it happened, she stuck her tongue out at the girl.  
  
It was nearly the end of school, and Spike was going to wait for her at his car. She couldn't wait to get out of here, and get home. Her mom said Spike could stay for dinner, and to watch a movie with Buffy afterwards.  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!  
  
Ah, finally, Buffy thought. The end of hell! She stepped out into the hallway, and wasn't prepared for the slim black haired girl to knock her down. Buffy went sprawling on the floor, her books spreading out across the quickly filling hallway.  
  
Buffy groaned and held her injured arm, and looked up at Drusilla. Her cronies were standing around Dru, and making a tight circle around Buffy. Growling at them, Buffy got up as quickly as she could, and stood face to face with Drusilla.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Pinocchio?"  
  
Drusilla's smirking face quickly grew red at the insult Buffy gave, and she shoved her again, this time harder. Buffy was waiting for it, though, and didn't go sprawling this time.  
  
Just as Buffy was getting ready to let her own fist fly out at the brunette, Spike stepped into the tight circle, and grabbed her. He held her hand back, and shook his head.  
  
"Buffy, that's enough. She isn't worth it, luv. Now, get your books, and let's go." He glared at Drusilla, and then helped Buffy gather her books. Drusilla was laughing the whole time, her tone very grating on Spike's nerves.  
  
Buffy finally managed all her books, then turned stare at Drusilla. "Just what do you think you're going to accomplish, Dru? Spike doesn't want you. You weren't good enough, and you lost, so, kiss it good-bye."  
  
Spike wanted to laugh at the look on Dru's face, but instead, he took Buffy's books, and placed an arm around her. They deposited the books in her locker, and quickly left the school.  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry, but she started the whole thing, you know."  
  
Spike nodded, and then took a deep breath before answering her. "I know, I came around the corner in time to see her shove you. I'm not mad at you, all right? I just wish Dru would go away."  
  
They drove to her place in relative silence, and then he helped her in the house. Her arm was throbbing from landing on it when she hit the floor. Leaving Spike on the sofa, Buffy went, and pulled down her bottle of painkillers. She hadn't been taking them all that often, so she still had plenty left. She quickly downed one, and brought some soda back out with her.  
  
Spike saw her bringing the soda out, and helped her, then went back in the kitchen with her to gather snacks. They settled on the sofa again to watch "An Interview with a Vampire". It was cheesy, and she knew it, but still, she liked it.  
  
  
  
***Ok, I'm winding it up somewhat soon, maybe only 1 or 2 more chapters. I plan to finish it with graduation, BUT. there may be a sequel in the future, after all. Buffy's still in school, right? 


	25. The end of School

Chapter 25  
  
Buffy brushed her shoulder length hair back into a ponytail, and adjusted her dress. Her dad was going to be arriving soon, and from there, she was leaving. Spike was on his way over, though, and they planned to spend some time together before hand.  
  
Classes had come to an end quickly following prom, and no further incidents had happened with Riley or Drusilla. Buffy and Spike were both glad for that, though the whole ordeal left a sour taste in both of their mouths. Buffy glanced at her suitcase on the bed, and sighed.  
  
A whole month in L.A. with just her dad and his new bimbo of the week. Dawn would be going to L.A. when Buffy got back, so her father didn't have to share time. Personally, Buffy just thought he hated the idea of having both of them there together.  
  
Buffy heard her mother answer the door, and heard Spike's accent filter up through the house. Smiling a bit glumly, she headed down the stairs. Her smile brightened when Spike wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her close.  
  
They ended up sitting out back on the porch, and talking for a bit.  
  
"Don't worry, pet, I'll be able to come to L.A. by next weekend, and Uncle Rup wanted to take in a few museums there as well. Don't worry too much. It's only a month over all, and I know I can come down at least 2 times. We'll see each other when we can."  
  
Buffy nodded her head against his chest as he held her to him. They remained locked into that position for nearly 10 minutes before Buffy finally pulled back from Spike. He wiped a stray tear that had started a watery path down her cheek, and smiled at her.  
  
"I promise, love. It will be fine."  
  
They sat and talked for a while longer, laughing as much as either was able, until her dad finally pulled up in front of the house. Buffy quieted down, and looked at her dad for a moment, then turned towards Spike. She stood up, and gave him a smile that he could tell was forced, before she went back inside to gather her bags. Spike waited for Hank to walk up to the porch, and then held his hand out as he introduced himself.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Summers. I'm Sp- William. It's nice to meet you." Hank took his hand, and shook it quickly, but paid little attention to Spike.  
  
"Ahhh, the boyfriend." He smirked and walked into the house, leaving Spike standing there with a perplexed expression on his face. Finally, at a slower pace, he followed behind, and quietly shut the door. Buffy's bags were at the foot of the stairs, but she was nowhere to be seen. Joyce was standing in the living room, talking with Hank about plans for when she would be bringing Dawn to LZ, and picking Buffy up. Finally, Spike saw Buffy walk slowly down the steps, her small stuffed pig held tightly in her hands.  
  
Spike held his arms out, and she rested her head against his chest for a moment, then pulled back, and held her stuffed pig out to him. "I know it's silly, Spike, but I want you to keep this while I'm gone. Keep it, so I know I can come home to him." Her voice was soft and pleading, and both of them knew she wasn't asking him to keep the pig, but to keep himself, so she had him to come home to. He accepted the pig and nodded with a soft half-smile on his face.  
  
"Right, then, luv, s'not a problem. We'll keep each other company while we both miss you." Buffy smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek before moving off to say her goodbyes to her mother and sister. None of them were looking forward to the separation, but at the same time, they were all looking forward to the one-on-one time each would have.  
  
**********  
  
Spike sat on the porch with Dawn as Hank drove away, Buffy safely sitting in the front seat with him. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards Dawn. "So, what you think bout some Bing cherry vanilla ice cream bit?"  
  
Dawn looked up at him curiously for a moment, and then tilted her head to the side with a thoughtful smile on her lips. "I've never tried Bing Cherry. Let me get my flavor book." Dawn had decided her summer goal was to try every ice cream flavor at Baskin Robbins at least once. She had already marked off the ones she had eaten before, and had tried Rainbow Rush, and Cookie Ghoul last week with Buffy.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy stared out the car window as the sky started to turn gray. Great, she thought, it matched her mood. She was happy to see her dad, but she was unhappy leaving her friends, her mother and sister, and most especially, Spike. Her mind went back to think over how much she had changed over the last few months.  
  
She had ditched the smoking completely, and drinking was rare to begin with, so it wasn't hard to stop. Most of the darker heavy make-up's she had dumped in the trash, saving only a few of the lipsticks that she could blend. Gone was the paleness of her skin, replaced with a healthy glow from being outside often. Her clothes had undergone an over haul. Her mother, eager to see the last of the trashy revealing clothes, had gleefully taken both girls on a shopping spree of which Hank paid dearly for.  
  
Her mind drifted mostly over her time with Spike, though, and it stopped briefly on the debacle with Riley. Her arm would be in the cast for another 2 weeks, and Buffy couldn't wait for that day to come. Her dad even promised to take her shopping after going to the doctors. She closed her eyes as the gray scenery passed by her, and soon, she drifted off asleep. She thought of Spike, and smiled as she slept.  
  
**********  
  
Spike and Dawn waited the slight drizzle out at the ice cream shop, where Dawn tried Mocha Madness on her cone, and nibbled off Spike's Bazooka Bubblegum. She wasn't a big fan of bubble gum, but it was all right. They talked for a while, and Dawn found it really easy to talk, laugh, and gossip with Spike. She wrote the two new flavors down on her notebook, and Spike made plans to pick Dawn up every Wednesday after work for ice cream.  
  
Having a plan like that, Spike thought it would make the time go quicker. He also had to admit that he liked spending time with Dawn. She wasn't so bad for such a lil'bit. He found it easy to talk to her, and enjoyed hearing her talk about the kids she went to school with. It was hard for him to believe that not so long ago, he had been her age, and awed by the big bad high school looming ever closer to them.  
  
Once the rain eased, he took Dawn home, and waved her off with a promise to show up Wednesday for ice cream. He had a slight smile on his face as he drove off, thinking that everything would go good while he whiled away the time.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
**AN: Ok, guys, it came out a bit shorter then I would have liked, however, I was getting bombarded with requests, and thought it was best to just get on with it.  
  
This is the end of The New Kid, though I will be starting a new story soon that continues on, starting with Buffy's arrival in LA, and Spike's exploits in Sunnydale. Thank you everyone who stuck with the story from start to finish, and stuck with me while I had my writer's block on it. Next on my agenda is to finish off a lot of my smaller stories.  
  
**FanFiction.net note: For those keeping up with my stories and wanting updates, please visit the website I have listed in my profile, as I will update there sooner then I will here. Just my ploy to suck thousands of unknowing victims into Love's Bitch.  
  
Thanks again, guys! 


	26. Summer Loving

Disclaimer: One day, in my pretty bright world filled with sunshine, Spike came to me, bent down on one knee and proposed. Who would have thought it? Well, the slightly believable gets even more believable, because next, who popped out of the bushes but Joss himself??? Ok, and While I had a tough decision, Spike is Sooooo hot, but Joss kept promising me rights to all that is Buffy, and hey, that means Spike to, right? So, duh, I went with the obvious choice, so now, I happily wear my invisible ring on my hand, and hold conversations with my intended via tele-pathetic conversations! God, my life is awesome!  
  
Feedback: I love it, I crave it, and lately, I haven't gotten a whole lot, which is mildly depressing.  
  
Thanks: To those who followed New Kid, especially when I kept thinking it was a dead story. Guess it wasn't, cause this is the sequel.  
  
Distribution: FF.net, Band of Buggered, Love's Bitch, and B/S Central. If you want to use a copy of my story, please just ask before taking.  
  
Summery: This story was originally posted as 2 separate ones, but I decided to join them into one larger one. New Loves starts at Chapter 26, so if you read the completed version of New Kid, start on chapter 26.  
  
A/N: Please just enjoy what I write. That's all I ask.  
  
************************************************************** *************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-six- New Places and New Faces  
  
Angel walked towards his car, having just left his uncle's casting agency, Connors Casting. A slight scowl marred his features as his long legged stride stalked the parking lot. He had hoped for a job with Uncle Louis, and even though he had been warned it was unlikely, he honestly had been counting on the job. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of jobs and paying rent, so he didn't see when the petite dark haired girl darted in front of him. Angel stopped himself rather short after stumbling into her.  
  
"Hey, watch it, there, buddy. Walking here!" She shook herself off of him, and looked up towards Angel, the breath catching in her throat. Her slightly greenish-brown eyes looked into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, bit preoccupied." Angel looked down at her, the scowl on his face instantly replaced by a charming smile. She had the face of an angel, framed with long lustrous chocolate hair that glowed brightly around her face in the gleam of the midday sun.  
  
"Yeah, well, just watch it in the future, ok? I'm Cordelia Chase. Remember it, you'll be hearing it a lot in the future. I'm going to be a big star." She smiled up at him flirtatiously, her tone soft and lightly teasing.  
  
"Angel Connors, at your service, Miss Chase. It is Miss, isn't it?" His eyes twinkled with mirth, looking down at the girl who was clearly younger then he, so very unlikely to be married.  
  
"It's Miss. Connors. as in Connors Casting? As in. able to get big stars-to- be like me a job?" Her eyes took on an opportunistic look as she appraised Angel in an entirely new manner. Angel's smile lost some of its shine, and he stared at the girl in front of him.  
  
"Sorry, not my job. It's my Uncle's place, and if he won't even get me a job, I some how doubt I could get you one. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go figure out a way to pay rent this month." He pushed past her, and stalked silently to his car.  
  
Cordelia turned and stared after him, a slight scowl of her own on her face. "Rude much?" She said to herself as Angel drove out of the parking lot.  
  
********************  
  
Angel found the notice he had been expecting taped to his door when he walked up the rickety stairs. The scowl on his face deepened, and he snatched the eviction notice down, crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it to the side as he entered his cheap room. He was already 2 weeks late, and with no money coming in, it was looking more and more like he was headed straight back to Sunnydale.  
  
The fridge stood on in the kitchen, beckoning to him and reminding Angel that he was hungry, but also reminding him that it was empty. Growling, he walked around the room angrily, his mind working a mile a minute, and his common sense rebelling at the thought of having to prove his parents right.  
  
Angel had no desire to either ask them for money, or move back. Both would prove that his parents were right, that he couldn't make it in LA on his own, and that was something to be avoided at all costs. He glanced at a small scrap of paper on the table, and smiled for a moment. Buffy was in town, and he had talked to her a few times.  
  
She had made plans to meet up with him Friday night, and take him around to several of the clubs she was frequenting with her friends from her old schools. She had changed so much, though to him, it wasn't that big of a deal, seeing as how she wasn't around long before the change. She was picked Spike almost right off the bat at Sunnydale High, and though Angel had long gotten past that, a part of his mind was still irked that she had barely even glanced at him first.  
  
As the animal inside him rebelled at the confining walls, the softer side started thinking about Willow. She had turned him down flat so many times, and finally, she had started dating the weird guy from school, Oz. That, too, irked him beyond belief. Most the girls in school would have died for a date with him, and here, two girls both had not wanted a date with him.  
  
Willow had him thinking there was more to women then conquests in the bedroom. Although, earlier, the girl at his uncles had given him images not suitable for most eyes. The things he had wanted to do to her body, and those long slim legs. He groaned as his body tightened.  
  
Smiling, he sat down and grabbed a phone book. Flipping through it, he found Chase, C M. Without thinking, he quickly dialed the number. An older man answered the phone.  
  
"Hello is Cordelia available?"  
  
"Cordelia? No, no. I think you have a wrong number, sorry." The line clicked, then went dead on Angel's end. He had been hoping it was the right number, but in a city the size of LA, it wasn't likely.  
  
He tossed the book, and called Buffy, confirming their plans for the next night.  
  
********************  
  
Xander groaned as he sat on the beach watching Willow and Oz make out, much to Willow's acute personal embarrassment. She wasn't used to the displays of affection, but Oz was a pretty hands on kind of guy. Snorting at Willow's feeble protests, Xander turned his eyes away, focusing instead on the bevy of half dressed beauties parading around in the sand,  
  
Oh, to have a waterslide here right now, he thought. His eye was caught by a slight framed blond struggling to unfold a beach chair, while keeping her hair out of her face. A wide pair of black glasses sat on her small nose, hiding her eyes from his view.  
  
"Oh, these stupid things! Why can't they just make them work when they build them?" Xander held in a chuckle, though he couldn't suppress the dumbfounded smile on his face. He hopped up quickly, and walked over to her.  
  
"Easy, there, killer. I don't think the big bad chair is going to attack you." Xander watched as she looked up, still bent over the chair, though. Her hair fell in her face again, and she brushed it back absentmindedly.  
  
As if in slow motion, the glasses were pulled from her face by her small delicate fingers, and clear eyes appraised him quickly. "That would be great. Can you use those monkey arms to do that for me? I'm Anya, and your name is?"  
  
Xander snapped his mouth shut when she started to talk to him, making certain to keep from drooling. "Uh. My name.. I'm. uh. Xander, yeah, that's me." He snapped himself out of the daze he was in, and quickly set her lawn chair up, and placed the beach umbrella in the ground.  
  
Anya smiled and peeled away her shorts and tank top, revealing a golden bikini to him. Without saying anything else, she sat down and tossed him the lotion. "I can't reach my back, so I'm gonna assume you can, and let you do it." She turned her neck towards him, and swept the blond hair over her shoulder as Xander stood there, dumbfoundedly staring at the lotion.  
  
********************  
  
Willow pulled away from Oz, and giggled softly. She smiled up at him before sitting back next to him, rather then in front of him. "Where's Xander? Wasn't he here just a minute ago?" Willow glanced all around, trying to find him, but didn't see him near the water, or to the left of them.  
  
Oz just looked at Willow, a kind of weird ghost of a smile on his face. Willow was used to it, that was Oz's happy and content look. Once you got to know him better, you found out all the little eccentricities about his facial expressions, and you were better able to judge what he was thinking. He glanced to his right, and nearly burst out laughing.  
  
"I think he may be getting hooked up, Will," he said. He pointed towards Xander, who was busy rubbing lotion on Anya's shoulders and back. Willow blinked, then started to giggle.  
  
"That's something I never thought I would see, or at least, maybe not this early in life. When he's like 35, yeah, sure, but wow." She had started rambling, then blushed when she caught herself, and stopped. Oz just smiled in his own cryptic manner, and brushed his hand against her cheek.  
  
********************  
  
Buffy lay on her bed, a cordless phone pressed to her ear, her fingers playing with a length of hair she had braided, and her stereo pumping out some new techno remix CD her dad had picked up for her. Her young voice giggled softly as she listened to Spike talk about his exploits at his new job. It was becoming a fairly common occurrence to find the phone tied up for hours on end while Buffy talked with her friends from Sunnydale, and with Spike.  
  
She had been in LA for just over a week already, and was looking forward to coming home. Spike wasn't able to take enough time off yet, so she hadn't had a chance to see him like she wanted. After telling him about some of her old friends from her last two schools, he came to the conclusion that they might not be the best behaved kids, but they hadn't tried to influence Buffy in anyway, so they couldn't be all that bad.  
  
Buffy told him about talking to Angel a bit, and how they were meeting at a club tomorrow night with some of her old friends. He had gotten Friday off, and hadn't yet told Buffy, but he was planning on driving down first thing in the morning so that he could be there with her all day Friday and Saturday, before having to head home early on Sunday morning. He was hoping she would enjoy the trip, but he had a feeling she would, so he wasn't worried that his unexpected arrival would upset her.  
  
He had already called Angel and made arrangements to stay with him for the weekend. All that was left now, was for him to pack, and drive there. He had a small gift box to give her as well, one of the first things he had bought with his first paycheck. He had been saving up most of the money. He was planning to put the money together for an apartment in the fall, but he wanted to have enough money on hand to be able to cover the security deposit, first and last months rent, and a chunk of two months worth of payments left over, so he wouldn't have to worry about not having enough money to cover everything.  
  
With a deep sigh, he let Buffy off the phone, telling her he would call around 11am in the morning. He wanted to make certain she would be there when he arrived, so this was the easiest thing to tell her without alarming her. She had briefly asked why he could call so early, but he just said it was the best way to spend his lunch hour, talking with her.  
  
Buffy smiled after hanging the phone up, and turned the music up. She got up and started to dance around the room quickly, her legs pumping away excitedly. She always felt so much better after talking with Spike or Willow for a while, and tonight was no exception.  
  
She just wished she could see him, and have his arms wrapped around her tightly. Sighing, she laid back down, and turned out her lights before curling up to sleep. 


	27. Car Rides and Candy

Disclaimer: So, I was walking down the beach, and Joss told me that I could have anything I wanted to happen to Buffy, and I thought, wouldn't it be neat if Buffy were replaced by Gilly the Vampire Layer? Er. I obviously meant slayer, duh. Anyway, this is my version of an AU with my friends, my great pals, the ones who call me all the time, begging for my time, the scoob's. ;)  
  
  
  
Chapter 27- Car Rides and Candy  
  
Spike tapped his fingers against the steering wheel in quick rapid movements to the beat of the punk music blaring through his car's speakers. Coming up on a green roadside sign, Spike paused in his drumming just long enough to read, LA 12 Miles. His mind screamed with excitement as he pressed down harder on the pedal, pushing the car to nearly 70 miles an hour. He wanted nothing more then to be with Buffy right then, and he'd be damned if he was going to let a pesky speed limit tell him he had to wait longer.  
  
On the passenger seat next to him lay the small blue gift box with a white satin bow tied around it. He nervously glanced to it, then let his eyes drift back to the road. He was really hoping she liked it, but Dawn had assured him that Buffy would love it, especially coming from him. Boosted by the confidence Dawn instilled in him, he had quickly purchased the pretty gift, and eagerly made plans to bring it to Buffy.  
  
********************  
  
Buffy was laying on her fathers couch, an episode of Jerry Springer on in front of her. She wasn't really paying much attention, however, as the grueling process of painting her toenails Shock Full o' Love was a hard enough job to require all of her attention. The cordless phone sat beside her, just waiting to ring. Buffy glanced quickly at the clock, and saw it was about quarter to 11. Smiling, she finished painting her nails the bright metallic pink, and capped off the bottle.  
  
She was blowing on her nails a few minutes later when the phone rang. Holding back a laughing squeal, she answered it, only to be disappointed that it was Angel, rather then Spike. He must have heard the sound of disappointment in her voice, however, because he commented on it almost immediately.  
  
"What's wrong, Buff?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. I was just expecting it to be Spike. He's supposed to call me on his lunch hour, which started 3 minutes ago." Angel couldn't help but laugh that she had been counting the minutes.  
  
"Well, I won't keep you then. What time do you want to meet, and where, tonight?"  
  
"How about you just come over here? I've got a few friends coming over here before hand anyway, and we plan to leave around 9. The club we're going to is quite a bit of a drive, for LA, anyway."  
  
"Sounds good. When you talk to Spike, tell him I said for him to try calling me once in a while. Best friends and all that rot" The end was said in a fairly accurate imitation of Spike's accent, and Buffy giggled as she said good-bye, then turned her attention to the new talk show taking over after the end of Springer.  
  
*******************  
  
Spike scowled as he handed his license and registration to the police that had pulled him over just outside of LA. The scowl deepened when the officer came back, handing him all his own information, and a nice hefty ticket for doing 15 over the limit. Spike glared at the officer as he walked back to his own car, and sped off down the road. Making sure the cop got a nice head start, Spike peeled away from the side of the road, and glanced at the clock. 11:10. Great. It had taken to long to deal wit that harridan, and now he was going to be late. He pulled his new cell phone from his pocket, and dialed her number from memory.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey love, sorry I'm late, ran into a bit o' trouble. How's my favorite girl?"  
  
"Favorite? I am sooooo hoping you mean your only girl, Spike."  
  
Laughing in his rich timbered voice, he agreed with her that she was his only. He finally pulled up outside, and waited for a moment while they talked, then grabbed the box, and walked up to the door. He rang the bell only after holding his hand over the mouth piece.  
  
"Spike? Hold on, someone's at the door."  
  
"S'alright, love." She put the phone down on the couch, and walked quickly to the front entrance way and opened the door. Blinking stupidly, she stared at Spike standing there with a huge smile on his face. Finally snapping out of the stupefied trance, she shrieked, and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Candy, Buffy's fathers new live in flavor of the week, came running out at the sound of Buffy shrieking. Candy looked to be about 22, but she had assured Buffy that she was almost 23, which is a huge difference from just being 22. Candy stopped at the sight of Buffy hugging Spike, her legs wrapped around his waist. She cleared her throat as she watched the two start to kiss.  
  
Buffy heard Candy, and turned to glare before sliding down Spike's body. She grabbed his hand, and started to pull him towards the living room, clearly not intending to introduce him to Candy. Candy pouted, and followed behind them.  
  
"Buffy, where are your manners, dear?" Candy tried to use her best 'I'm practically the mommy here, so I DO have authority' voice. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Candy, my mother has taught me that it's rude to follow people around. But, seeing as how you are practically drooling on your shoes, I'll be nice. Spike, this is my fathers current flavor, Candy, who is almost an ancient 23 years old. Candy, this is my boyfriend Spike. Now, go away, you parasite."  
  
Candy was fuming by the end of the small speech, and averted her eyes from Buffy's to Spikes. Spike was smirking quietly as he watched her. "That's uncalled for, Buffy. Just wait till I tell your father!" With a quick flip of her long dyed blond hair, Candy huffed from the room. Buffy again rolled her eyes.  
  
"She thinks that she is either my best friend, or my mother. She doesn't realize she's neither." She settled in on the couch, and pulled Spike down by the hand to sit next to her. "How'd you get time off? How long do you get to stay? Where ARE you staying?" Buffy rapid fired the questions at him, barely containing her excitement.  
  
Spike laughed and answered all of her questions, and chuckled when she scowled Angel's name. "Something wrong with dandy?"  
  
"Yeah, I talked to him about 10 minutes before you called, and that little brat didn't say a word! He said to have me tell you to call him sometime. That brat!"  
  
He again laughed, and pulled her close to him. "Cor, I've missed you, love. Don't blame Angel, I wanted this to be a surprise." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and they relaxed back on the sofa, Buffy snuggled to his side.  
  
********************  
  
Buffy had shooed Spike to go to Angels later that afternoon, so she could concentrate on getting ready before they went out that night. She had been tempted to cancel her plans with everyone, and go someplace alone with Spike instead, but he had insisted on going out with her and her friends. After Spike left, Candy cornered her in the bathroom, demanding 'all the details'. Buffy stared at her blankly for a moment.  
  
"Oh, come on, girl. A guy like that, there has to be details. Dish!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at Candy, and steadfastly refused to give anything at all out about the bleached blonde. "What exactly do you think we are, Candy? Best friends? I don't think so. Get a clue! How would you feel if your father started dating someone your age? You are not my mother, and you won't even be around long enough to be a step-mom to me. You are nothing more then an inconvenience in my life at this point. Stop bothering me, and I'll stop bugging you."  
  
She smiled sweetly, and slammed the door in Candy's face as she started to get ready. She quickly pulled her shoulder length hair into her hot rollers, and went about putting her makeup on. She was getting dressed when the other girls arrived, talking all at once with Buffy. Most of them she couldn't remember why she ever was friends with them, but there were a few she was still close with, like Cordelia.  
  
The black swingy skirt she had on came to just about mid-thigh, and she hoped Spike would like it. It was part of the new pity/guilt wardrobe her dad had let her get. She had pulled on a silver sequined handkerchief top, and a silver belly chain with a small rhinestone flower that sat on her hip. The top showed off her pierced belly button, and the black vine tattoo. She had gotten the stone changed in her belly ring, opting for a simple rhinestone now.  
  
Cordelia was blathering on about a casting call she had been sent on, and how she had run into this absolutely yummy guy on the way to her agency. Buffy just laughed along with her, then chuckled when she heard the mistake Cordy had made in asking him to help her get a job.  
  
"Cordy, you realize that's like the equivalent of sleeping with the director to get a part in a movie, right?" Cordy laughed and jokingly pushed at Buffy.  
  
"No, it's not like that. If I had taken him home, it would have been." They both finished with makeup, and Buffy let the rollers out of her hair. Brushing it back with just a pick, she sprayed the curls, and smiled at her reflection. She was good to go, and couldn't wait for Spike to show up. 


End file.
